Another Thief? A New Threat
by suki-megane
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kazuko has returned from where she went. Things are going back to normal, but there's always something that's happening for them. This new threat is something that they would have never expected...[Chapter 18 is up] slight SatoshixOC
1. The Long Vacation

Hey I'm back with a sequel to _Another Thief?_ For those of you who didn't read _Another Thief? _I suggest that you do or else you won't know what's going on here. For those who have read the first story, enjoy this one! I'll try to make this story typo-less (heh…if that's even a word) but I know that there still might be some when you're reading here.

**FYI:** I'm not really following the story on the count of I'm only on the 22nd episode of DNAngel and I'm on the 6th book of it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters, except for Kazuko and Genjo.

-

Chapter 1: The Long Vacation

It has been about one year since Kazuko left that day in school. All the students who were in her class moved up to their last year in middle school. Satoshi went back to his regular self where he would walk around the school by himself. The alarm on Satoshi desk went off and Satoshi reached to turn it off. He sat in a daze for about half and hour and he went to school after he changed. As usual, he sat in his regular seat in the classroom waiting for everyone to come. When Daisuke came in, he greeted him and the bell rang after a while.

"Okay class, aren't you all excited about today?" the teacher asked.

Everyone said yes. They all knew that it was the last day of school. It was also their last day in middle school. For this special occasion, the whole school had a festival. There were these different booths with games and items. Daisuke was walking around with Riku and Satoshi was sitting in a corner by himself. When the festival ended, they started their vacation and they were now going to high school.

Daisuke walked up to Satoshi while he was walking home.

"Hi, Satoshi," Daisuke said.

"Hey, you had a fun time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. What about you?"

"I guess I did. When will you ever tell Riku about your secret?"

"I don't know yet. It's going to be hard to tell her that since she really hates him."

"I see."

"Well then, see you later, Satoshi," Daisuke said while he was walking the other way. Satoshi looked back and waved to Daisuke.

"Satoshi seems more friendly now. Maybe it was because of Kazuko. We haven't seen her since that night about a year ago. I wonder what she's doing now?"

When Satoshi got to his apartment, he opened the door and went on the computer. After a couple of hours, he went to his bed and lied down on it. He looked at the picture of him and Kazuko on the field trip about one year ago.

"Kazuko…" Satoshi thought.

His phone rang and he answered it. His father was telling him that Dark was going to steal the Painting of Illusions at the Garrent Museum and 9'o'clock. When he got there, the police guards were all over the museum and he made his way to the surveillance room.

"Oh, you're here commander, why did you show up so late?" Inspector Saehara asked.

"It doesn't matter. Did Dark come yet?"

"No, it's only 8:55. Hay, what happened to that Kazuko girl?"

"You mean you forgot that you were trying to arrest her about a year ago?"

"She still out there, isn't she? She actually helped us since we were closer to catching Dark when she was here."

"Why would I tell you if I knew you would try to arrest her again?"

Saehara glared at him, "touché."

"I-inspector, it's Dark, he's come!" the guard looking at the monitor said.

"What! Where is he?""

"He's near the painting, but the guards don't notice him!"

"Didn't we place 5 guards in each room?"

"Yes, but…"

"You can't tell?" Satoshi said walking up to the monitor, "Dark didn't use the hallways to get into the museum. He came from either the roof or from underground."

" There was an underground pathway into the museum?"

"…Sigh…clearly you didn't know that schematics to this building."

Inspector Saehara was getting mad that he wanted to hit Satoshi, but he restrained. Satoshi smirked when no one was looking at him.

"Inspector, he's getting away."

"Let him leave," Satoshi said.

Once Dark left, Saehara said, "Well today was very unproductive."

"That's your opinion."

Satoshi walked out of the room.

Risa was watching the news when Dark was stealing the painting.

"Dark had gotten past the guards once again. How many more paintings and other artworks will he steal until he stops? Nobody knows the answer to that question. Speaking about thieves, the young thief named Kazuko Barero from one year ago was found in an apartment in this town. Kazuko Barero was claimed on stealing several artworks from a year ago that Dark was meant to steal. They were seen several times around the museums running out together. Was there some connection between these two phantom thieves? The police have informed us that Barero was trying to look for something in the apartment she broke into. She got away before the police caught her. They are still trying to look for her," said the reporter. While she was talking, the screen showed the apartment complex where Kazuko once lived.

Riku was watching while the reporter was talking about Kazuko.

"Hey Riku, wasn't Kazuko your friend?" Risa asked.

"…Yeah, she was."

"Aww…I wish I was like her. She always met Dark when she was out stealing."

"…Sigh…you're still into Dark? Risa, how long will you daydream until you finally realize that you will NEVER go out with him?"

"You're so mean Riku!" Risa said storming out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Riku thought, "I wonder what happened to Kazuko after she ran from the school."

It was their first day of vacation that morning. Daisuke and Riku spent the day together walking around the town and going up to the fountain.

"Hey, did you hear? Kazuko was on the news last night."

"Yeah…I've seen it."

"Do you know what she's doing now?"

"No…I think Satoshi knows more than I do."

"It was obvious from the beginning that she liked Satoshi."

"I didn't think so. I didn't know about that."

"Daisuke, you never know when somebody's in love," she said playfully.

Riku looked back to the town, "I really miss Kazuko. I wonder where she is right now."

"…Me too."

Daisuke looked at his watch and saw that it was half and hour until he needed to go home. He walked Riku back to her house and he went back to his house.

"Yoo-hoo…Dai-sweetie," Emiko said when Daisuke walked in.

"Yes, mom?" he said while walking into the kitchen.

"Do you know where to go tonight?"

"Yes, I do…sigh…aww Mom, why do I still have to work during vacation?"

"Thieves don't take breaks, besides, Dark really likes the publicity doesn't he?"

"Boy, your mom knows me very well," Dark said.

"Daisuke, you have ten minutes to show up. Come now, you don't want to rush now do you?"

"Yes, mom."

Daisuke transformed into Dark and flew to the museum he was supposed to go to. After he left the museum with the artwork, Wiz transformed into his wings and flew away.

"Hey, I was just wondering. You guys have been talking about Kazuko lately. Have you seen her in a while?"

"No I haven't. I don't know where she's staying. I think she's nearby though."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that she is."

For the next few months, they spent their day like any other day. Krad hasn't shown up in a while since Satoshi has held him back, warning letters came from Dark and Satoshi was still trying to catch him. Daisuke and Riku would hang out together and Riku and Risa would go shopping too. Daisuke was hanging out with Takeshi and Masahiro also. All this time, Daisuke never told Riku that he was Dark. Daisuke was acting strange sometimes, but Riku never questioned it. Satoshi would walk around the town sometimes, but he was mostly at his apartment studying. During his free time, Daisuke would paint in his room or around the town making landscape pictures.

Before they knew it, they had to go back to school. When they found out what class they were in, it looked like Daisuke, Satoshi, Takeshi, Masahiro, Riku, and Risa, all had the same class like last year.

The night before the first day of school, Dark had to steal another artwork. During that night, when Dark went over the room where the artwork was held, it was already gone. The people in the control room didn't know about it. Satoshi was near the room and he wasn't aware either. Dark was looking around to see where the artwork could've gone, but he didn't find out where it could be.

"That's weird," Dark said flying away from the museum, "The artwork was stolen before we even got there."

"The only person who I know would to that is Kazuko, but she hasn't shown her fact here in about a year already," Daisuke replied.

"Well, it's no use trying to find it now. Let's go back home. You have school tomorrow."

"Hey thank you for being concerned about me."

"Hey don't rub it in!" Dark said agitated.

They got to Daisuke's house and Dark transformed back into Daisuke.

"I'm home," Daisuke said as he opened the door.

"Welcome home, Dai!" Emiko yelled embracing him.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Daisuke, where is the artwork?" Daiki asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. When I cane to the display case, it was already gone. It was like somebody stole it before me."

"Really? Who could've done this?"

"Well, Dark and I were thinking that it could be Kazuko but she hasn't been seen for a long time."

"You said that she hasn't been seen, so there is a possibility that it could be her."

"How?"

"Just because you say that you haven't seen her, doesn't mean that she's not here. She couldn't been staying inside all day or hiding herself so nobody could see her. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, grandpa."

"I see. Well Dai, you have school tomorrow, so why don't you go to sleep now?"

"Okay, Mom. Good-night."

Daisuke walking upstairs to his room, changed into his pajamas, and went to sleep. The next day, Daisuke changed into his high school uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Daisuke! It's your first day of high school, are you excited?" Emiko said a little excited herself.

"Yes, Mom. I'm a little excited because all of my friends and I are all in the same class again," he said while he was at the table.

Kosuke went downstairs still in his pajamas and he said "bye" to Daisuke when he was leaving to go to school. Once Daisuke got to the front of the school, h saw Riku waiting for him at the front.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Riku yelled waving at him. Daisuke saw Riku and walked up to her.

"It's nice that we have the same class again, isn't it?" Riku asked.

"Yes, it is. Do you want to get to our classroom now?"

"Sure."

They held hands when they were walking to the classroom.

When the opened the door, they saw Satoshi sitting on a desk near the window. They took a step on and Takeshi popped up in front of them and put an arm around Daisuke's neck.

"Hey, Daisuke! It looks like we're all in the same class again like last time," Takeshi said while Daisuke was trying to slip away from the headlock.

Once Daisuke succeeded getting his head back, he rubbed his neck while Riku was yelling at Takeshi for what he just did.

"Takeshi, you can't just do that!"

"Well I have known him for over 12 years already."

They were done talking after a while and Daisuke went over to talk to Satoshi.

"Good morning, Satoshi. How are you?"

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke, "Good morning…I'm fine."

When the bell rang, everyone was in a seat near his or her friends. Some of the girls were brave enough to sit near Satoshi. Some of them were sitting across the room from his but still gazing at him from afar. The teacher (guy teacher) walked in followed by another student who was wearing their school uniform. This student was a girl and she had short, jet black hair that went down to her chin. Her bangs went down to her shoulder. She also had oval shaped glasses and behind those glasses were black eyes.

"Good morning, class. I now this is your first day here, and we have a new student who had been living in America for the past year," the teacher said.

She turned to face the class.

"Hello," she bowed, "My name is Chisato Rowe. Although I've been living in America for the past year, my native language is Japanese, so I can understand you just fine."

"Wow," Takeshi thought, "She's beautiful."

Chisato looked at Satoshi and smile at him when we was looking.

"Okay Chisato, why don't you sit next to…Satoshi back there?"

"Yes, sir."

She walked over to the seat next to Satoshi. As she walked past him, she gave him another glance.

For the first part of the class, the teacher was talking about how the class works and about his class rules. Then it was lunch. Even though it was high school, Satoshi was still walking around the school after he ate his bread. In the second half of lunch, Chisato caught up with Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" She said at she was walking next to him, "How are you doing?"

Just like in middle school, girls were following Satoshi.

"Geez, who is this girl! She's hitting on Satoshi when it's her first day here?" whispered a girl who was following Satoshi.

"Obviously they can do anything in America," replied another.

Satoshi looked at Chisato, "Do I…know you?"

"Oh of course you do. You don't recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well, if you get those girls away from you, I can tell you."

Satoshi looked back and the girls hid behind a wall. He faced Chisato and nodded his head. She ran upstairs to the roof of the school. Once Satoshi closed the door, he asked,

"So, how do you know me?"

Chisato looked back at him and said, "Boy, this disguise really works. Even you can't figure out it was me."

Satoshi just stared at her. She took off her glasses and smirked at Satoshi.

"If you still can't guess who I am, let me give you a few clues: I used to have long, dark brown hair; these are fake glasses, like yours; I haven't seen you for a long time…about a year or so; and I tricked you into kissing me somewhere around St. White's day," she said laughing at the last clue.

Satoshi didn't need any more clues, he already knew who she was.

"Kazuko…" came out of his mouth.

She smirked again and chuckled.

"…Bingo…"

-

End of Chapter 1

Hope you like the sequel!


	2. Reunions

**FYI:** Since school is getting a little hectic right now, I will only be able to post at least 1 every week. So be patient people who are willing to find out how the story unfolds. Seriously, I wish that I can post it all in one day, but I have a rule in my house that says that you can only use the computer on the weekends for only 3 hours, and since my typing speed in 55 WPM, I can't type it all in one day.

All I have to say right now is that there's a whole different "feeling" to this story. I didn't really intend to make a sequel, but back by popular demand…I did. So here you go.

Chapter 2: Reunions

Kazuko was still smiling at Satoshi when he was there still looking at her.

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she said breaking off the silence.

"How can I tell if it's really you or not?"

"Are you serious? Didn't that last clue give you a hint that I'm the one and only Kazuko? Of course it's me. I know my appearance is different but I'm still me."

"I know that, I was just playing around. So, what have you been doing all this time then?" Satoshi asked smirking at her.

"Well, it's true that I went to America for the past year. We left a month after Genjo picked me up."

"Why did you leave in a month when you could've left right after he picked you up?"

"He said that he wanted to finish up what he left undone when he was working. He's a workaholic if you didn't know that. Anyways, that night when I stole that artwork a year ago, that was the last night that I was there. When we arrived at America, I attended school there like a regular person. Once I graduated and started my second year of high school there, I decided I wanted to go back to Japan…to see all of you again."

"You're taking a huge risk in coming back to Japan."

"Aww…but since my new face worked on you, I can manage. You know, I actually didn't want to cut my hair and all, but Genjo forced me to yesterday, so I cut it really short like this and dyed it black. I didn't expect to be in the same class as you again. I just wanted to go to the same school as you…I really missed you," she said walking up to Satoshi and putting her arms around him. Satoshi looked at Kazuko and hugged her back.

"…I missed you, too…Kazuko."

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they walked back to their classroom.

"Remember, my name is Chisato in school," Kazuko said.

Satoshi nodded his head and she opened the door. Takeshi ran up to her and said,

"Hello Chisato, my name is Takeshi Saehara."

"Hello, Takeshi," she said as she looked like she didn't know him.

"So, you came from America?"

"Y-Yes I did."

"Is it okay if I do a report about you someday? I think you're very interesting."

"Um…yes that's fine. I'm not ready to talk about it today, but we can start tomorrow if you want to interview me then."

"A reporter is always ready! Tomorrow it is then."

Once she was done talking to Takeshi, she walked up to Daisuke who was talking to Riku.

"Um…can we help you?" Daisuke asked.

"You certainly can. I'll give you a question, do you remember me?" Kazuko said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't really know you, so I don't remember."

"You're wrong…you know me very well…Daisuke and Riku."

The two looked a little confused to see that she knew their names. The teacher walked in after she said that.

"I'll tell you after school if you don't have anything to do. It's too risky if I tell you right now."

As everyone went back to their seats, Kazuko looked at Satoshi again and smirked at him.

"Do you want to come with me after school? I was going to talk to Daisuke and Riku about me then."

"…Yeah…that's fine."

"Okay then."

As class went on, Daisuke was still thinking on what Kazuko just said. He was kind of nervous.

"I wonder that Chisato meant by that I knew her very well. I don't remember her from anywhere. She knew Riku, too. I wonder…"

"Isn't it obvious, Daisuke?" Dark said.

"What? I don't get what you're saying."

"I can never forget those eyes. Boy, she looks really sexy with that short hair and glasses."

"Dark…are you saying that you know her, too?"

"Of course. I can never forget that thief."

"Do you mean…that Chisato…is Kazuko?"

"There's no other thief that we know, with the exception of you grandfather, that is."

"Well, she said that she would talk to us after school, that's probably what she wanted to say to us."

"I can't wait. I want to see Kazuko again."

When the bell rang signaling that school was over, Kazuko and Satoshi were waiting out of the classroom for Daisuke and Riku. Once they met up with each other, they walked out of the school and to the town's square.

"So Chisato, you already know Satoshi?"

"Yes, we were acquainted long ago."

"Why did you call us here Chisato…or should I say, Kazuko?"

"Kazuko?" Riku questioned.

Kazuko looked at Daisuke and Riku and smiled, "How did you find out already?"

"I did some thinking."

"Kazuko! It's really you!"

"Yeah, I needed to change my appearance so the police wouldn't try to catch me."

"Why were you a thief in the first place?"

"For the fun of it. Riku, if we're gonna talk about what happened a year ago, might we talk about it in a secluded area? Unfortunately, I have something to do tonight so we can talk tomorrow night."

"Are you going to steal again?" Riku said raising her voice."

"Hey, keep your voice down! Well…tonight, I have to make dinner for my brother."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother, Kazuko."

"Well…you kinda knew him and you kinda didn't. Do you remember me talking about Genjo? Well, I found out that he was my brother long ago."

"Well okay…I have to go now. See you tomorrow then, Kazuko," Riku said.

"Okay then…see ya…Hey! You better not tell anybody about me secret!" Kazuko said waving to her.

When Riku left, Daisuke looked at Kazuko.

"Hey Kazuko, were you telling the truth? Do you really have to cook for Genjo, or do you need to steal?"

"…Hm…both. Well, I don't really have to steal I just want to steal."

"Kazuko…if you're going out stealing, how will you make sure that they don't catch you again?"

"Don't worry…I have something that'll help me. If you'll excuse me, I need to start walking home," she said, "Satoshi, are you coming?"

"Where to?"

"I walk the direction you do. It's nice if we can walk together like old times."

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and followed Kazuko. When Daisuke saw them leaving, he just remembered something.

"H-Hey, Kazuko!" Daisuke yelled.

Kazuko looked back, "Yes?"

"Was it you…who stole the artwork last night?"

She smiled at him, "You know it."

Kazuo started walking with Satoshi again.

"So YOU were the one who stole it last night," Satoshi said.

"I guess you can call it…my returning gift. The guards don't know it was me…right?"

"…No…they don't. They thought that it was Dark."

"…That's good."

"So, since you moved here, where do you live now? You can't live in the same place since they might try to arrest you again."

"…I live a little away from this city. If I walk home, it would take me about an hour to get there. I have a bike so I'll get to my house faster."

"Isn't there a chance that you might get caught by the police?"

"Relax Satoshi. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Satoshi…"

"I just…I don't want you to leave again."

Kazuko smiled at Satoshi and kissed him on the cheek.

"That whole time when I was in America…I never forgot about you, or any of the times we had. I still like you, Satoshi."

Satoshi looked at Kazuko who looked at him while she said that.

"It's okay if you don't say anything. I don't want to leave it without telling you," she said breaking the silence.

"You didn't change a bit, did you?"

"You think so? Well, that's your opinion. From what I see, YOU seem more easy going than when I first met you."

"It's probably because I met you…by the way, where did you put your bike?"

"Near your apartment, so I can walk with you everyday."

Kazuko wasn't lying. When they got to his apartment complex, they saw her bike on the bike rack. Kazuko took her bike off and swung her leg over the seat.

"See you tomorrow, Satoshi. I'll be here in the mornings, too. If you ever want to walk together in the morning, too."

"I guess I'll have to wait for you then."

When Kazuko left, Satoshi was watching her until she was gone. Satoshi walked up to his apartment and closed the door after he came in. The girls who were following the tow came from the bushes they were hiding behind.

"Girls…it looks like we have another person we need to take care of."

"But…the last person who started dating Satoshi was Kazuko, wasn't it? Didn't she leave on her own? We didn't take care of her."

"Oh be quiet. What I mean is that there's another person trying to win his heart, and we need to take care of that."

When Daisuke got to his house, he started working on his homework. When he was done, he went downstairs since he needed to leave to steal the Doll of Vitality in the Hikari museum (Geez, I'm running out of museum names. I know that Hikari is Satoshi's "former" last name, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.) When Daisuke transformed into Dark, he used Wiz and flew away.

"You seem really happy today, Dark." Daisuke said.

"You think so? It's probably because Kazuko's back, after a year and a half."

"…"

"Come on, Daisuke. Don't act that way. You were happy too that Kazuko came back."

They got to the Hikari museum and Dark went inside from the roof.

"You know for a Hikari museum, it's pretty dark in here." (Hikari Japanese word for light. The joke's kinda lame I know.)

Dark came up to the room with the doll, but when he was about to step into the room, he felt some hands on his shoulder. He stopped and he saw over him Kazuko leaping over. Kazuko had skin-tight leather pants and a black tank top. Her gloves were black and the glove started from the joint from her palm to the wrist (It's supposed to look like Riku's gloves from Kingdom Hearts. I don't know how to describe it really.) She had a cap on with her hair stuffed in the cap and she didn't have her fake glasses on. When Kazuko landed, she dashed o the doll and ran to the other side of the museum. Dark followed her.

"So Kazuko, would you like to talk?" Dark said catching up to her.

"It has been about a year and a half, how can I say no?" she said looking back.

When they got out of the museum, they went on top of one of the buildings; Kazuko took off her cap.

"So you finally came back."

"Yes…I wanted to see everyone again."

"I'm glad that you did."

"Thank you…I see that you're still stealing."

"What about you?"

"Surprisingly, I didn't steal when I was over in America. I lived a normal life and I actually like it, but I missed the thrill of stealing. You guys were actually my first friends, too."

"With a face like that, I would've expected that you had loads of friends from your other schools when you were younger."

"I see. Was the whole reason you started stealing again because you wanted to see me?"

"Well, that's the only time I get to see you."

"It is because you still like me?"

She smirked at Dark, "I'm sorry, but I like someone else now. No offense, but you are still a good friends of mine."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Is the person you like Satoshi?"

"it's obvious isn't it? I couldn't stop thinking about him while I was over there. I'm not like one of those girls who keep stalking him because…you know…unlike them, I actually talk to him."

"It doesn't seem like you only like Hiwatari. From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you LOVE him."

"Maybe I do. I don't know how he feels about me though after about a year… what's with that face?"

"What face?"

"You seem a little down. Is it because of what I just said?"

"No…I'm not down, and I don't have a face."

"Okay then, here's the doll and the other one from last night."

"Thank you."

"I need to leave now."

"I'll see you some other time then?"

"…Sure."

Dark smiled and gave Kazuko a good-bye kiss and flew away.

"Dark, don't you think it's inappropriate that you kissed Kazuko when she likes Satoshi?"

"Well they're not really going out so I don't think it's THAT inappropriate. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop kissing her then, Daisuke."

"There has been a sighting today from the guards saying that there has been another thief. Apparently, this person was after the Doll of Vitality just like Dark. The police have no idea if this person is a male or female. The police are also doing an investigation and they are also guessing that this new thief if Kazuko Barero who left this city about a year ago."

"That jerk lied to me!" Riku thought.

Risa looked at Riku who was looking mad.

"Is something the matter, Riku?" Risa asked.

"Huh? No…nothing's wrong. Why would you think that something's the matter?"

Risa glared at her, "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No I'm not, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, I'll just leave now. Good night, Riku."

"Okay, good night."

Riku went to her balcony and looked at the sky.

"How can Kazuko lie to me like that! The again, she never really swore that she WASN'T going to steal tonight. Darn it, I have to give Kazuko a piece of my mind tomorrow!"

Kazuko rode her bike to Satoshi's apartment the next morning and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" he said when he opened it.

"Hey, ready to go t school?"

"Hold on, I need a couple more minutes. You can stay in here for the time being."

"Okay then," she said walking in.

Satoshi was still in his pajamas so he went to his dresser to get his school clothes. He went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm already read so we can go at any time."

Satoshi picked up his school bag and they left his house. Since they came to the school early, they waited until the other students came in the classroom.

"How come I didn't see you last night? I thought your purpose to coming to the museums is to catch Dark.

"I was there, I just was just in another place of the museum. By the way, you came there earlier, too."

"Oh Satoshi," she sighed, "Do you remember that I'm not working for you anymore? I also came to the museum the exact same time that Dark showed up."

"I know that, it's been a year and a half ago since I said that you weren't working for me."

"Yes, that's true, but that still doesn't answer my question."

She came closer to Satoshi putting her face in front of his.

"I'll just leave that a secret," he said closing his eyes having a sly look on his face.

"Hey! You don't mean that, do you? Open your eyes, your lying aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked opening his eyes again.

"Because you hesitated when you said that."

"Did I really?"

"Yes, now tell me, why didn't I see you at the museum?"

"…I'll tell you later."

"Satoshi!" she said moving her face closer to his.

Kazuko was really close that it looked like they were about to kiss. Satoshi took his hand and put it on her chin; he was moving her face closer to his until the door opened and Takeshi was on the other side of the door. Kazuko and Satoshi quickly pulled away.

"Was I…interrupting something?" Takeshi said confusingly.

Satoshi looked irritated and looked away, and Kazuko had her happy smile on.

"No, you weren't. How come you're here so early, Takeshi?"

"Oh, you remembered my name. I can ask you the same question. Satoshi is in here, too?"

"Uh…yeah…we were kinda talking."

"Okay then, since we're both here, mind if I start the interview with you?"

"Oh yeah, the interview…Yeah, we can start it now."

Kazuko stood up and walked past Satoshi and out the door. Before she closed it, she smirked at Satoshi and he smirked back.

End of Chapter 2

There will be more to come!


	3. Kazuko's Decision

I'm sorry for the late update. School is killing me.

Chapter 3: Kazuko's Decision

As they were eating at lunch on the roof, Kazuko brought something up.

"Hey Satoshi, you still like me don't you?"

"What? What would make you say that?"

"You tried to kiss me! It's obvious! Just say it."

"I'm not as open as you."

"…Fine…" she said then she took a bite of her sandwich, "I'll just say that you do then."

"Okay…that's fine with me."

When the bell rang, they walked back to their classroom until Riku called out her name.

"Hey, Chisato!" Riku yelled.

Kazuko turned to see who was calling her and she turned her body to face her.

"Yo Riku, how are you doing?"

"You lied to me yesterday!"

"…When did I lie to you?"

"You said that you wouldn't steal last night."

"Shh! Keep it down! C'mon Riku, you have a brain. I know that you're brighter than that. You know that I wouldn't lie to you, either. All I did was use a loophole."

"You jerk!" she said slapping Kazuko on the arm.

"Hey! You can't hit me! I'm a new student!"

"Yeah right you are! Whatever, let's go to class."

They sat down in their seats and the girls were flaring at Kazuko. Kazuko noticed but she didn't pay attention.

There was another warning letter that evening and Satoshi informed Kazuko about where it is on the phone. After a while, Kazuko asked,

"Hey, Satoshi."

"Yes?"

"Why don't I work for you again?"

"Why would you want to risk being caught?"

"Hey I risked it when I stole that other one last night. I want to help you, Satoshi."

"You can't work for me, Kazuko."

"Why not?"

"You just can't. The police already suspect that you were there last night. Let me ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever realize what would happen if we do catch Dark?"

"…No."

"If I were you, I would start helping Dark instead of working for me."

"…Forget what I said…I'll see you at the museum."

Kazuko hung up the phone and stood facing the phone for a while.

"Who was that?"

"It was Satoshi. He just told me something."

"If you're going out to steal, you should leave now if you want to make it in time."

"…I don't know if I should go or not."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know who I should help."

"…I don't get what you just said and I won't ask either."

"I wasn't gonna tell you if you asked."

"Okay then…make up your mind right now…or else you'll be late."

Kazuko thought for a minute, went up to her room and changed into her thief clothes; she put her hat on to hide her hair. She walked out of the house and ran to the museum. Kazuko got there just in time, but Dark stole the artwork before her.

"You're late, Kazuko," Dark said.

"I need to ask you something."

"Well, what do you need to know?"

"Can't we talk after we're out of the museum?"

Once they went out, Dark carried Kazuko and flew towards Daisuke's house.

"I think that this is a safe place to talk," Dark said.

When they opened the door, Emiko popped up.

"Hi, Dark! Oh? Who's this?" she asked walking past Dark.

"Hello, Mrs. Niwa. It's me, Kazuko. I changed my hair, I know," she said taking off her hat.

"Kazuko? It's you? I thought you left a year and a half ago."

"I did, but now I'm back. I decided that I wanted to see everybody from Japan again.

"So, why are you here right now?"

"I wanted to talk to Dark about something. He thought that this'd be the best place for us to talk."

"Well okay. I'll let you two go now, then."

"Okay."

Dark and Kazuko walked up to the balcony and Kazuko leaned on the same spot where she was last time.

"Satoshi asked me a question. He said: 'Did you ever realize what would happen if we do catch Dark?' What does he mean?"

"I can't tell you that right now. Why did he ask you that in the first place?"

"I asked if I could help him again. We kinda got into an argument when I asked and that was it. Since you can't tell me right now, that's all right. But promise me that you will one time."

"Alright then. I'll promise you."

"Thank you, now I have to go now."

"I'll bring you home."

"Dark…" Daisuke said.

"You told me not to kiss her anymore, so why don't I just take her home?"

"Are you talking to Daisuke?"

"Uh…yeah I am."

"Well, if it's alright with Daisuke, you can take me home."

"So, Daisuke, what's your decision?"

"…I guess you can."

"Okay, Daisuke said yes. Shall we go now then?"

"Yes, we shall." (I always said that to my family. It's a habit)

Dark picked up Kazuko and flew out of the house.

"So, Kazuko, where do you live now?"

"It's somewhere over there," she said pointing.

"Dark dove down to the house she was pointing to. It took about five minutes until they got to the house.

"Dark, land on the balcony, that's where my room is. Hopefully, no one will see you here."

"Okay then."

He landed on the balcony and Kazuko put her feet on the ground.

"So that's what it's like to fly. You must like flying," Kazuko said.

"Well, I'm used to it."

"…I wish I could fly like you."

"Kazuko are you here?" Genjo asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

"Alright then."

"Who's that?" Dark asked.

"It's Genjo, my brother."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Oh yeah. I never told you guys, only Satoshi. Well, I'm sorry for keeping that a secret.

"Well, at least you told us. Well…I should be heading back now. See you later."

"Yeah…see you later."

Dark looked back at Kazuko one more time, then he flew away.

"What am I going to do now? I want to steal and help Satoshi, but what WOULD happen to Dark…and what would happen to Daisuke too if Satoshi caught them?"

On the next morning, Kazuko and Satoshi met again in front of Satoshi's house.

"Hey…" Kazuko said when he opened the door. She looked at Satoshi with her regular smirk, but seemed a little less enthusiastic this morning. When she came in, she sat on the chair and asked,

"Damn it Satoshi, why did you have to say that to me yesterday about Dark? You got me thinking…something I don't like to do."

"I already know that, but it was something that you needed to know."

"Listen…I steal for fun. I only wanted to work for you because it was fun two years ago. The thing between you and Dark is your problem…not mine, and I don't care what you say about that."

"If you're telling me this, what's your answer?"

"…I'll work for both sides…"

After Satoshi dressed in the bathroom, they walked to the school and sat in the classroom. Kazuko sat on her desk and looked at Satoshi.

"Kazuko, what you were saying at my apartment that was very brave of you," Satoshi started standing up and walking to her, "From what I heard…you don't let your feelings take over. You're stubborn, and you were two years ago, also. But that's why I still like you."

"…? Are you feeling okay? Did I hear you right?"

Satoshi chuckled and nodded his head. She smiled and stood up to face Satoshi. They were about to kiss until the teacher walked in and, once again, they had to pull away. The teacher looked at Kazuko and Satoshi and smiled at them.

"Oh…good morning Mr. Hiwatari…Ms. Rowe," he said.

"Good morning, teacher," they both said.

Both Kazuko and Satoshi looked the other way and were irritated since the "moment" was gone.

End of Chapter 3

Once again, I'm sorry that I updated late.


	4. Genjo's Luck and Kazuko's Swimming Test

Just to tell you…half the part in here has to do with Kazuko and Genjo. As I said before, I never intended to make a sequel so it might be crappy. Sure I have new ideas for this but I don't think it's good as the original…but what is?

Chapter 4: Genjo's luck and Kazuko's swimming test.

Summer was coming near so they had swimming tests soon. It was only one more week until then.

"Okay class, in History, we're gong to learn about America. Since we have someone who came from America in here, I hope she can all help us with this. Is that fine with you, Miss Rowe?"

"Yes…it's fine. I'm happy to help with anything," Kazuko replied.

"That's great. Would you like to tell us something about America right now?"

"Um…sure," she said standing up and she started saying, "Let's see…in America, elementary school has only five years, middle school has three, and high school has four years."

"So do you mean that this is already your second year in high school if you're in America?"

"Yeah…I can say that. Um…we still have to switch classes but instead of the teachers switching, the students switch classes and the people in your class are usually different, so you might make new friends in each class."

The class was interested in Kazuko's speech.

"School starts in September and ends in June most of the time. Sometimes, it starts in August and ends in May. They have semesters as well as trimesters. Well…that's all that I can remember about America school wise anyways."

"Thank you, Miss Rowe. You can sit down now."

Kazuko sat down and rested her head on her hand. It was normal for Kazuko to be bored, but she looked sleepy as well.

"What's wrong, Kazuko?" Daisuke asked at lunch.

"Daisuke!" Kazuko yelled a little low.

"S-Sorry…I forgot."

"Hmph…What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Well, you're acting different."

"I'm not getting enough sleep lately."

"Why don't you take a day off and sleep all day?"

"The reason I can't sleep is because of a dream that I keep on having. It's really weird."

"You're dreams are giving you visions again?" Satoshi asked walking up to them.

"Hello, Satoshi," Daisuke said.

"Yeah…you see, my dreams have been showing me walked down a road in the park and…I see three birds flying through the air…three different birds."

"Really…I wonder what it could mean."

"You see visions in your dreams?"

"Yeah...well, it's not really visions. It's more like I get symbols for things in the real world."

"Chisato, what kinds of birds were they?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's see…I think there was a crow, and a dove, but I can't remember the third one."

"…Can it be…?"

"'Can it be' what?"

"…It's nothing…I'll tell you some other time."

"Um…okay."

They ate lunch and went back to their classroom. After school, Kazuko walked with Satoshi back home and then rode her bike back home. When she opened the door, she found out that Genjo was back from work already. Genjo was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. (Last story, he was wearing shorts and sweater.)

"Hey Genjo. Did you get out early or something?"

"Sort of. They told me to take the day off today because I work so hard."

"Well you do. This should be nice for you to get out once in a while."

"Alright then…in a couple hours…let's go to dinner."

"'Kay. I'll get ready by then."

After Kazuko changed into her regular clothes, they went out and to a restaurant. When they sat down, someone went up to them.

"Genjo?" asked the woman.

"Yes…oh, it's you Anna!"

"I knew it was you! God, it's been far too long since you left."

"Yes it has."

"I was on my way to leave until I saw you here," she looked over to Kazuko, "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my sister, Chisato."

"Hello," Kazuko replied.

"Hello, Chisato. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I know I'm way younger than my brother."

"Yes you are, so…do you have a boyfriend?"

"…Yeah…" she said with an expression saying that she was asking for too much information.

"Anna, come on," said a person in the front of the restaurant.

"Well…it was nice seeing you again, Genjo."

"Yes, it was nice seeing you, too."

"Hey, if you want to talk again, you have my phone number right? I still live in the same house. Maybe we can hang out again."

"That'd be great. Yeah, I still have it."

"Okay then…see you later, Genjo, bye, Chisato," she said walking.

"Alright…bye Anna," he said sort of smiling.

Anna looked back again and waved but at him. Kazuko looked at Genjo and smirked at him. Genjo looked at her.

"Uh…did you see something?"

"…You like her, don't you?"

"What? No…I don't."

"Yes you do! It's written all over your face!"

"Is it really?"

"Admit it!"

"…Sigh…okay, I like Anna."

"Thought so…by the looks of it, she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Boy, when it comes to love, you're really thick headed."

"Well, how am I supposed to know if I actually never liked anybody before?"

"…Forget it then. If you like her, why don't you go out on a date with her?"

"W-What? I don't know about that yet."

"…Hmph…fine then, we'll talk about this later."

They ate dinner and then went back to their house.

A couple days later, Dark sent out another warning letter. Satoshi informed Kazuko, but she decided not to go.

That night, when Kazuko was lying down on her bed, she heard a knock on her window. She stood up from her bed and walked to her window; she saw that it was Dark on her balcony. She opened to window and walked out.

"Hey Dark, how come you came here?"

"I saw that you weren't at the museum."

"Oh…well, I decided that I don't want to steal as much…that's all."

"And why's that?"

"Satoshi asked me about that night…I have an idea that you steal for some reason, I don't think you have a choice to.

"Well, I can't argue with you, but Satoshi made you think again?"

"Not really, I'm just remembering about that time about one week ago. You have a purpose to steal; it's inevitable for you. For me, I just steal for fun…so I can go if I want to. I think stealing is pretty dangerous now since I don't want to leave here again. I already have a brother and a 'boyfriend,' so I don't want to lose that."

"I see…well, it's not like I'm in the picture."

"Dark, I didn't mean that. Of course you're a friend of mine. I'll change my mind someday…about me stealing."

"Alright then…I'll see you some other time then."

"Okay…see you later, Dark."

Kazuko went back inside and closed her window while Dark flew away.

The class had a swimming test the next day. In the morning, they went to the pool's locker room and they all changed to the school's swimsuit. Satoshi didn't changed for one reason or another so he sat and leaned on a wall. The teacher was doing roll call when the class was talking with each other. Kazuko walked up to Satoshi after her name was called and talked to him.

"How come you're not swimming?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"…Fine, you don't have the answer that. Well, that was the reason I wanted to come over here. Since you don't want to tell me, I have to go now."

Kazuko turned back and walked towards the rest of the class. Satoshi watched her walk back until he noticed something different about Kazuko.

"Kazuko," Satoshi said.

Kazuko turned back and took a couple steps towards him.

"Satoshi, how many times to I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"We're far from the group. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but they might've heard that."

"I'm used to calling you by your regular name."

"Alright…so why did you call me over for?"

"I noticed that your marking is gone."

She looked on the back of her left shoulder.

"Oh yeah…the marking. I never really had seen it disappear. I think it went away when I actually regretted that I killed my parents."

"You regret that now?"

"When we were in America, I saw all those people at open house with their moms and dads. They looked so caring to their children. Of course, I already asked myself why I would care about that and that I'd never miss them, but thinking about that, I'd never feel how it's like to be comforted in a house with your mom, dad, and siblings. You know what I mean Satoshi. I mean, you're adopted, aren't you?"

"How did you find that out?"

"Genjo. He has all these connections to get information on people's backgrounds. Don't ask me, I don't know who these people are. It's freaky, but he's helpful too. Now that my marking is gone, I found out that I have a new power."

"…?"

"Miss Rowe, class is starting now."

"Well, see you later then…oh…"

Kazuko took of her glasses and gave them to Satoshi.

"Can you hold these for me?"

Satoshi took the glasses out of her hand walked over to the rest of the class.

"Okay, your partners will watch to see if you're swimming properly. Partners, make sure you time your partners right."

Daisuke was paired with Riku and Kazuko was paired with Masahiro. Takeshi begged to switch partners with Masahiro, but he refused. All the girls were at the starting point and the boys had the stopwatches in their hand. Daisuke looked over at Kazuko and she looked kind of nervous.

"I wonder what she's so nervous about."

"Ready…go!" The teacher said.

The girls dove in the pool and started swimming laps. Everyone was doing well but Kazuko was a little ahead of the others (She built muscles while being a thief). Kazuko finished five seconds faster than most of the girls. Riku was right behind her. When she was trading at the edge of the pool, she went to catch her breath; she was breathing a really hard. She climbed up the ladder and went to get her towel. Satoshi was sitting next to the towels so when she walked up there, he said,

"Good job, Kazuko."

"Satoshi…"

"Sorry." (Name thing)

"…Thank you. I haven't swum for a while now."

"And yet you managed to beat the other swimmers."

"I don't want to rub it in. That's not my style."

She hung her towel back on the rack and walked back to the group.

"Good job, Miss Rowe. You might as well join the swim team by the looks of you."

"I don't think so. Swimming is just something I do. I don't want to make it a habit."

"Okay then, but if you change your mind, talk to me."

"Yes, sir."

When everybody was done with their swimming tests, they went to their locker rooms to change back into their school uniforms. The bell was about to ring so the class was waiting at the pool until it rang. Kazuko came out of the locker room and walked to the edge of the pool. Satoshi walked up to her and placed a hand of her shoulder. She looked to see who touched her she started to turn her body around. The ground that she was standing on was wet so she slipped and she was falling backwards into the pool. Luckily, with Satoshi's reflexes, he grabbed Kazuko and held her in his arms. She looked up at Satoshi and Satoshi looked at her. Kazuko started blushing so she quickly let go of him and looked away.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

"It's no problem."

"You know, when I was over in America, I almost drowned when I was swimming. That's why I swam a little fast so I can get it over with."

"I would have never thought of that."

"I know…well, it's no use thinking about it now. The moment has passed and what's done is done."

The bell rang and all the classes were walked back to their houses.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Preparations

**Please read this:** Thank you for tolerating me with my one-week absences. I've been busy for a while now so most people know that I'm not going to post for sometime. I've also been behind on my story. I wanted to finish writing the story up to now, but there's a lot of stuff that's been occupying me. So I know that there maybe this one time when I haven't updated for about two weeks. N E ways, you don't want to hear me talk any more. Here ya go.

Chapter 5: Preparations

"Okay class, since we're learning about America, we're going to take a one week field trip to California."

The class started to get loud, but then the teacher settled them down.

"Okay, we have it all figured out on what we are going to do while we're there. I'm going to tell you what we're doing to do when we get there. Um…Miss Rowe, did you live in California?"

"Yes, sir. I lived there."

"Where in California?"

"In a place called Pacifica."

"Oh really? Have you ever gone to San Francisco?"

"Sometimes yes." (Used to me true about me, but then I moved. I still live in California though.)

"That's great, we're going to San Francisco one day. Maybe if you know your way around, you can be our guide."

"I'll try to do my best, teacher."

"Excuse me, when are we going to America?" asked another student.

"In two weeks. I'll give you the permission slips today. I need them back by the end of this week."

He started passing out the permission slips at lunch and Kazuko looked at hers and placed her slip face down. Riku was walking towards her.

"This is going to be exciting! Don't you think, Kazuko?" Riku asked.

"Riku…you're saying my name again…I don't think I want to go."

"Why don't you want to?"

"I left my friends behind when I came here."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say good-bye to them when I left. I bet they think that I ditched them or something."

"That's mean! Why would you go without saying good-bye to your friends?"

"They weren't really me friends. I was popular with the guys since I came from Japan and all. Most of them even asked me out. That's why they always wanted to hang out with me so they can have a better reputation."

"Did you do anything about that?"

"Not really…I didn't care."

"Did you ever want to go out with any of the guys?"

"No…I wasn't attracted to any of those people. I have only have one person," she whispered.

"Are you talking about Satoshi?" she whispered back since Satoshi was sitting next to her.

"You know it."

"Let's go talk over at my desk," Riku said.

Riku sat down at her seat and Kazuko sat on the desk.

"Hey! St. White's Day is coming up! Wouldn't it be nice if you received a white ribbon from Satoshi?" Riku asked.

"That would be great," she said in a non-enthusiastic tone, "I didn't think you would remember about the white ribbon thing, though."

"Me? Why not?"

"Two years ago, you didn't care about anything to do with love, now you're with Daisuke."

"Hey, that was long ago."

"Are you wishing to get a white ribbon from him?"

Riku blushed and looked the other way. She nodded her head a while after. Kazuko flanked and smirked at her and when Riku turned around to look at her, she said,

"W-What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just in my own thoughts right now."

Riku glared at Kazuko when she looked to the chalkboard still smirking.

"I don't want to lose you guys. You, Daisuke, and Satoshi have been my only friends my whole life," Kazuko randomly said.

"What are you trying to do? Change the subject?"

"Well you don't want to stay talking about St. White's Day right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you saying we're the first friends you made?"

"Sort of. I felt like I can tell you guys anything. I consider those friends."

A picture of the three birds once again appeared in her head. She stared into space when she saw that picture.

"Chisato?" Riku asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry. The birds came to my head again. Why can't I figure out that next bird?"

"Why are you thinking about birds anyways?"

"…I don't know. But I consider it to be a vision. I wonder what those birds mean anyways?"

Riku shrugged her shoulders and the bell rang after a while.

The committee people started working on the St. White's Day festival that was in three days and they started getting the materials for their decorations. Kazuko didn't join the Festival Committee this time. She decided to join the basketball club, but not at the moment.

"Kazuko…" Satoshi said as they were walking home.

"Satoshi…what did I say about calling me by that name?"

"Never mind that. I was thinking about that dream that you said you had."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that last bird?"

"No…I don't know still."

"That bird is a clue to what I'm trying to figure out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me that last bird."

"Damn it, Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled and looked at Kazuko.

"Why do you always try to piss me off?"

"I don't try to."

"Yes you do!" she raised her voice standing in front of Satoshi. They were only about a block away from his apartment. She looked up to him (Satoshi is only a little bit taller than her.) and she stared at him.

"What would make you say that?"

"You say all these things that makes me mad or yell at you."

"Not all the time. Besides, it's not like you get really mad at me that you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Kazuko sighed and smirked at Satoshi, "Yeah but you still say things like that. I always have to yell at you."

"But you're not really mad at me when I say things like that, are you?"

"…No…How could I?"

Kazuko spontaneously hugged Satoshi and he put his arms around her.

"Um…Kazuko, why are you-?"

"I felt like it…do you mind?" she said in a non-rude tone.

"Okay then."

"St. White's Day is in two days. Do you want to go on where we left off from two years ago?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That's true."

"Hey…last year, did you do anything?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because…I'm curious."

"That I might like someone else?"

"So? Is it wrong to be concerned for a friend?"

"I guess not. No…you're the only one I like. I didn't do anything last year on St. White's Day."

"I like you too, Satoshi; and I remember that I told you that before. It was funny because two years ago, we were just friends. We went out on St. White's Day to make the girls jealous."

"I remember that."

Satoshi's cell phone rang and Kazuko let go of him so he could answer it; she leaned on the was that was near them. It was his father and he hung up the phone once he was done talking to him.

"Hey, what was that about? Did you get another warning from Dark?"

"No…my father wants me to go to a party with him."

"Really? Can I come?"

"I don't think you can."

"Oh come on! I can be your girlfriend and if I'm there, you'd actually know somebody instead of standing in a corner be yourself."

"…Sigh…you do have a point. Alright then, You have to dress…I'll pick you up at your house at seven. I don't know your new address, can you give it to me?"

"Sure and thank you for letting me come."

After Kazuko gave Satoshi her address, she got on her bike and rode to her house. Satoshi picked Kazuko up at the time he said. He got to her house and he rang to doorbell. Kazuko opened the door and she saw Satoshi who was wearing a black suit with the front of his hair parted in the middle. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Wow…you look nice, Satoshi."

"You do too, Kazuko."

Kazuko put half of her hair up in a clip on the back. She wore lip-gloss that made her lips shiny. She had a one-piece dark blue dress that had one strap around her right shoulder and the dress went down to her ankles.

Satoshi held out his arm. Kazuko nodded and took his arm. They walked to the lime that was parked in the front of her house. Kazuko went in and then Satoshi sat in afterwards. They got to the party before his foster dad came. Once they both walked through the door, Kazuko had her arm around Satoshi's arm.

"Oh look! It's Commander Hiwatari," said one person.

"Can you believe it? He's only 16 and for two years now, he's been trying to catch Dark."

"Mr. Hiwatari is pretty handsome for his age."

"Who is that woman with him?"

"She's beautiful."

"She's probably Hiwatari's girlfriend or an acquaintance."

Satoshi walked to a place where there weren't a lot of people.

"Satoshi…is this all you do during parties, stand around and watch other people dance?"

"Well there's nothing much to do."

"Well since I'm here, let's dance," she said while pulling Satoshi's arm, but he was restraining.

"I don't want to."

"Why not? You don't know how to dance?"

"I know how to-"

"Then let's go! Come on, I don't want to stand around doing nothing like what you always do!"

"Then go dance with someone else."

"But you're the only one I'd want to dance with. Besides, you're the only good-looking one out of the guys here."

Satoshi sighed and walked with Kazuko to the dance floor. Satoshi knew how to ballroom dance and when they were dancing across the dance floor, they were getting spectators from all over the building. There were other couples dancing, too.

"Look at Mr. Hiwatari and his partner dance. They're really good."

"I wonder if they take classes together. They look like professional dancers."

"Satoshi…we're getting a lot of fans," Kazuko said while they were dancing. She didn't turn her head to face him because they were still dancing.

"You surprised me…I didn't know you could dance like this."

"Well the same goes for you. You don't look like a parson who could dance."

"What do you mean a person like me?"

"Well, you're really quiet at school. People would think that you don't do any of these social things."

"Satoshi…" said a distant voice.

They looked around and say commissioner Hiwatari.

"Who's that?" Kazuko asked.

"My step-father."

They left the dance floor and walked up to him.

"Hello, father."

"Satoshi, nice to see you again. Who is this with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Chisato."

"Geez, this is the first time in a long time that he's actually called me Chisato," Kazuko thought.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend now? Nice to meet you, Chisato."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Mr. Hiwatari."

"Satoshi, can I have a word with you?"

Satoshi nodded and look at Kazuko.

"Wait here for a couple minutes."

"Okay then."

Satoshi and his step-dad walked through another room while Kazuko was leaning near the door they went through.

"Isn't it beautiful, Satoshi? The Sakura painting makes you fool like you're actually there. The warning letter says Dark will steal it tomorrow night. You have been trying to catch Dark for two years already. If you don't want to lose your life, you need to capture Dark before he steals all of the Hikari's artworks."

"I'll try to do my best."

Satoshi walked back outside to meet with Kazuko and they went back and dropped off Kazuko.

"I liked this night, Satoshi. Will, see you tomorrow," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and went into her house. Satoshi touched the side of the cheek that Kazuko kissed and looked at Kazuko. He left after Kazuko went inside her house.

They next night, Satoshi informed Kazuko about the warning letter and she made her way to the museum before Dark.

"I see that you're stealing again. Did you get over the fact of what Satoshi said?"

"I got over that I while ago thank you."

"Well, that's good. I thought that you weren't gonna show up for a while now."

"Well, I did show up didn't I? Now, let's go see who's the better thief."

End of Chapter 5


	6. St White's Day Approaches

**About the last chapter:** A lot of people thought that Satoshi ballroom dancing looked really well (Well, according to the reactions I got.) I was just thinking that they should dance. Haha, I guess it worked out alright.

Chapter 6: St. White's Day Approaches

Dark stole the Sakura painting before Kazuko could, and they both ran out of the museum.

They didn't have time to talk because they needed to hurry up and run since the guards were chasing after them. Dark flew away and Kazuko wall-jumped to the buildings so the guards would lose the sight of her. She jumped down to one of the alleyways since she parked her bike in one of them. She rode back to her house with no problems in her way.

She took off her hat when she went inside her house and Genjo was still up on the computer (the time is somewhere around 12).

"Genjo, what are you doing on the computer? You're never up this late."

He quickly turned back and looked at Kazuko, "It's nothing. I was just typing something up."

Kazuko went up to the computer and Genjo tried to exit the program that he was doing, but he was too late. Kazuko went up to the computer screen and saw what he wrote.

"Oh…I see...this is a letter to Anna, isn't it?"

"W-What's the big idea! You're not supposed to read other people's letters! You already know that."

"Yeah well, my big brother is having trouble with love, I thought I might help him out, but it looks like you have things in order."

Genjo closed the window down on his letter and stood up.

"Hey, did you know that it's St. White's day in two days? Or should I say tomorrow since technically, it's already tomorrow."

"Yeah, and what about it?"

"…You know I was just thinking. Why don't you go out on a date with Anna on St. White's Day? I already told you that she might like you, so why not give it a shot?"

"Should I listen to my younger sister and do what she just said?"

"Oh be quiet, of course you should listen to me."

"…I'll think about it."

"Well, tonight is the last day that you can think about it."

"Okay then, if you decide to take her out during St. White's day, do you know about the white ribbon?"

"Yeah, I know about that. I'm not totally clueless about love."

"And yet you know a lot about the information on people. I think that that's funny."

"Hey, don't make fun of me."

"I'm just saying that it's funny is all."

The next day, (or earlier that morning,) it was just a regular day at school and when Kazuko came to her house after school, she noticed that Genjo was back in the computer room.

"Gosh, Genjo, don't you have work today?"

"Well, no I don't. My friends told me to take a couple days off."

"Is it because you work a lot again?"

"Well, yeah…they even reminded me that it was St. White's Day tomorrow. I don't know why but they just did for one reason or another."

"Haha that's funny. Okay then, I'll leave you alone now."

It was St. White's day and Kazuko wore the St. White's Day dress and rode her bike to Satoshi's house. She went to her usual spot to park her bike and then went upstairs to knock on Satoshi's door. Satoshi opened the door and let Kazuko inside.

"Hey, it's St. White's Day today, why don't you wear your St. White's Day uniform?"

"I was going to do that already," he said taking out a white tie and shirt, "By the way, you look better in black." (Personally, I think so too.)

"Yeah, that's what I said to myself when I looked in the mirror. I should've just worn regular clothes. That's why…I brought these," she said picking up a bag that she brought and taking out some clothes from it. The bag contained a white shirt, a pair of white pants, a black jacket, and some black and white tennis shoes. The jacket was a thin jacket and the sleeves only went up to her elbows.

When Satoshi was dressing in the bathroom, Kazuko changed into the clothes she took out of the bag and tied her shoes. When Satoshi changed, he had a white ribbon in his pocket, but he didn't give Kazuko the ribbon yet.

Kazuko left her bag in Satoshi's room as they were walking to their school. They both sat down when they got to their classroom. Satoshi gave Kazuko the white ribbon then and tied it around her arm, but they didn't try to kiss since the last two times they attempted to, they were interrupted. They were right for not kissing since a couple seconds later when Satoshi tied the ribbon on, one of their classmates came through the door.

Everyone in the school had the whole day off, but they couldn't leave the campus since it was the St. White's Day festival.

When Kazuko and Satoshi were walking around, they saw Riku and Daisuke walking together. Riku was wearing the St. White's Day uniform and she had a white ribbon around her neck, which Kazuko and Satoshi knew came from Daisuke.

"Yo, Daisuke," Kazuko yelled out.

Daisuke and Riku looked back and saw Kazuko and Satoshi walking up to them.

"Hey Chisato, how come you didn't wear your St. White's day dress?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I didn't look good in it. So I wore some other white clothes, if you can tell."

"I'm not stupid. You know I can see that."

"Okay, okay! I know that," she chuckled.

"So, what have you guys been doing today?" Daisuke asked.

"Just walking around talking. We need to get back to where we left off two years ago. If I was still here two years ago, this wouldn't been my 3rd St. White's Day with Satoshi-kun." (Honorifics are fun!)

"Satoshi-kun?" Satoshi questioned.

"Haha, I wanted to try it out just to see what it would sound like. You don't like it?"

"Not really."

"Okay then. It does sound a little funny, too."

"I agree…Kazuko-chan."

"Satoshi!" she raised her voice.

Before she started getting mad for him calling her Kazuko again, she noticed that he had placed "-chan" in the end. She thought about it for a while and then she chuckled and smirked.

"Kazuko-chan…that sounds good," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but you know that you can't call me that during school," she said.

"Oh yeah, it's Chisato-chan in school."

"Well, that sounds alright, but I don't want to do that since I can't call Satoshi, 'Satoshi-kun.' It would've been fun if we called each other that. Well then, I just wanted to see what you guys were doing, I think you guys want to be alone together, so I'll leave with Satoshi now."

"Okay then, bye Chisato-chan," Riku said.

"Riku…" Kazuko said.

"Well, I think it sounds good, I think I can get used to calling you this."

"Fine then…that's alright with me…Riku-chan."

Daisuke and Riku walked around the school. They saw Risa hanging out with her friends.

"Riku, hasn't Risa found someone yet?"

"Oh, she's found a guy alright. She's just too stubborn to realize that she'll never go out with him."

"Are you implying that she still likes Dark, and she's STILL trying to go out with him?"

Daisuke already knew that Risa still liked Dark since Risa still comes out at night and tries to talk to him.

"Yes, she's still madly in love with him."

"Really…"

Daisuke felt like painting a picture after they were walking around for a little bit more. They went to the art room and Daisuke set up an easel, some pencils, and some paint. He started painting and Riku was observing him.

Kazuko and Satoshi walked up to the roof of the school and they sat down leaning on the edge of the fence.

"So, we're going to America next week. What do you think of that?"

"Gosh, I don't really feel like going."

"Why's that? Is it because of your friends?"

"No, of course…never mind, that's one of the reasons I don't want to go. They just wanted to hang out with me. There's another reason I don't want to go, too."

"And what's that reason?"

"I had a stalker who wouldn't leave me alone. He really liked me, but I already said to him over and over again that I didn't think of him that way."

"You liked someone else?"

"Yeah…but it wasn't a person from America. You already know who I love."

"Yeah…I do."

Satoshi put an arm around her shoulders and the looked up at the sky.

"For some reason, the sky looks bluer," Kazuko said.

"Maybe because it's St. White's day."

"Yeah…that's probably why," she said looking at him and smiling.

They looked at each other and they kissed, with nothing interrupting them as they pulled their faces towards each other. The St. White's Day festival ended a while after and Kazuko got back to her house afterwards. Genjo was gone even though it was his day off, but then she saw a note on the fridge. It wrote:

"Kazuko, I took your advice and I asked Anna yesterday. I'm gonna be gone for a while so I'll be back late. Well, you're used to that already but I didn't want to make you worry later. Okay then, I'll see you later.

Genjo."

"Haha, he took my advice, that's great. I wonder how they'll end up?"

End of Chapter 6

I know it's short but this ones all about St. White's day!


	7. Going to America

Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I won't be updating as much as I used to…as I told you guys before over and over again.

Chapter 7: Going to America

"Okay people, pair up with a partner and get on the bus. We're leaving in another ten minutes," said their teacher, "This person you're sitting with is also your partner when you get on the plane, and the bus ride to the hotel."

It was a ten-minute ride to the airport. When they got there, they took their bags they packed and they checked in on the plane. It was somewhere around the afternoon (about 5 'o'clock). The school made the flight for them that it was only their class who was on the plane, so they had a small plane. When they got on the plane, some people immediately went to sleep, like Kazuko and Satoshi. Kazuko and Satoshi were sitting together on the right side, and Daisuke and Riku were sitting on the pair of seats that were across Satoshi and Kazuko's seats.

"Daisuke, do you know how long it would take us until we get to America?" Riku asked

"I think the teacher said that it's about 11 hours. (It might be more, but I think that's how long the trip is.)

"Wow, that's a long trip. I guess I should go to sleep too," she said closing her eyes and leaning her head on Daisuke's shoulder.

Most of the people went to sleep during the trip, since they knew that it was going to be a long one.

Kazuko woke up a few hours after everyone else did. She sat up straight and Satoshi's head fell on her shoulder.

"Gosh…that dream is starting to become frequently now," she thought. She sighed and looked at Satoshi, "I don't know why, but I know that I've seen my dream somewhere before…It's like having Déjà vu. But for some reason, I can't remember. Should I tell Satoshi about that too?"

Kazuko decided not to wake up Satoshi since she thought that he looked really cute asleep. Some girls were awake and looking at the sleeping Satoshi when Kazuko wasn't looking at them.

Kazuko almost fell asleep again until she felt Satoshi getting up. He was half asleep and half awake, like most times when he wakes up.

"Mostly everyone's still asleep," Kazuko said.

"Do you know what time it is?"

She looked at her watch, "It's 2 AM, but that's in Japan."

"So what time is it over here?"

"I think it's almost 7 AM yesterday."

"So…it's yesterday?"

"Well, we're about 19 hours apart from Japan to America. So in America, we could say that we left Japan tomorrow."

"Okay then, do you know how long we've been on this plane now?"

"Ten hours. We have about another hour to go."

"Well then, what should we do?"

"I didn't bring anything, I usually just look outside the window and look at all the scenery that we fly by."

Satoshi took out his bag from under his chair and took out a CD player with a pair of headphones. He listened to it and let Kazuko listen to it now and then. The hour passed and the plane landed in an airport in California.

"Okay class, we're taking a bus to a hotel, everybody get on," the teacher said.

It was only a 30-minute ride to the hotel.

Kazuko was looking out the bus window resting her head with her arm.

"This…I know where we are…" Kazuko said.

"You do? Where are we then?" Satoshi asked.

"We're in Daly City…it's a city near San Francisco. That's all I know though. Genjo and I would pass by this city on our way to San Francisco."

When they got off the bus, the class checked in with the teacher and the teacher assigned rooms to the class. Since they were in high school, the teacher didn't want boys to share rooms with girls.

"Alright everybody, all girls are on the 3rd floor, and the boys are on the 2nd. Boys, the girl's floor is off-limits. You can unpack your bags in your rooms and then have free time for the whole day. You need to come back to the hotel by 10 'o' clock tonight and lights out at 12 'o' clock. Class dismissed."

Everybody picked up their bags and they walked to the elevators. Daisuke and Satoshi shared a room and the placed their bags on their beds. Kazuko and Riku shared a room too. When they walked in, Riku was looking around to see how amazing the room looked like.

"Wow, this is great!" she said running to the beds.

"Yeah…" Kazuko said lying down on the other bed.

"You seem depressed. Is it because you came back to California?"

"A little."

"Then why did you come?"

"…I don't know. I guess I just wanted to go on a field trip with you guys again."

"Yeah, whatever. You just wanted to spend more time with Satoshi, that's all."

"Hey it's not always like that. I might meet my friends again."

"I thought you said that you didn't like your friends."

"Well, I had some guy friends, too. I liked them better than the other friends. But, for some reason, I was stuck hanging out with the girls most of the time."

"C'mon, let's go meet up with Daisuke and Satoshi."

Kazuko stood back up a while after and went with Riku to the outside of the hotel. They met them at the lobby and they went out of the hotel and walked around the streets. Kazuko told them about a mall that was nearby and they went to it. They spent a few hours at the mall. They looked around some of the stores and then they sat down for a while. After resting for a few minutes, they went to a music store and listened to some of the music. Kazuko saw someone that she remembered. He had long black hair that was pulled back and baggy pants and a jacket over his dark colored shirt. She walked up next to him and she said,

"I can't believe you in a place like this…I mean, in this section of the store."

He turned around and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry…do I know you?"

"Yeah you do! It's me, Kaz, or that what you called me all the time."

"Kaz! Dude, I can't even recognize you. Why did you have to cut your hair for?"

"Well that's a good way to talk to a friend when you haven't seen her in several months."

"Well, yeah that's true, but I liked you better with your long hair. You just suddenly left; I was wondering where you went. I went to your apartment and the landlord said that you moved to another place. So…where did you go?"

"…I went back to Japan with my brother. I felt like doing that to see my friends again."

"Really, then why are you here right now? Don't you still have school there?"

"Yeah I still have school. We're on a field trip."

"'We?' So that means you're with your other friends right now?"

"Yeah…they're over there listening to music."

"That's cool, so when did you get here?"

"We arrived a couple hours ago. We're staying at a hotel near here."

"Well then, maybe I have to pass by someday. School isn't the same without you. You were always the talk of the school. When you left, rumors were spreading that you were kicked out of our school and had to go to military school, and stuff like that."

"Haha…well you know that that's not true."

"Kazuko, we're ready to leave now," Satoshi said when he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Jake."

"Alright then. See you some other time."

They walked out of the store and went back to the hotel since it was almost 7. But before they were going back to the hotel, they went to eat out at a restaurant nearby. After that, the four of them went back to their hotel rooms and changed into their pajamas.

"Hey Kazuko, if you used your real name here, weren't you kind of scared that the police might catch you and bring you back to Japan?"

"Not really…we changed our last names before we came to America. Don't ask me how we did it, but that's the way it went. My brother is weird but at least he's really helpful. Well, I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning," Kazuko said pulling the sheets over her.

"Alright then…good-night Kazuko."

The whole class was walking around the city and the four of them walked around to different stores instead of going back to the mall. While they were walking, Kazuko stopped and started kneeling behind Satoshi.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kazuko?" Satoshi asked.

'"Those people over there…those were the girls who were always hanging out with me."

"Well, then I guess we have to avoid them."

"Wait a minute; you're friend yesterday didn't know that you were Kazuko since you cut your hair. Maybe these people won't recognize you this time," Riku said.

"Yeah…I guess that's true. Well then, let's continue."

"Oh…look at those four…the one with the blue hair is hot," said one of the girls.

"I know that's true. I hope that girl next to him is not his girlfriend."

"Well then, let's go follow him for a while. Don't make it look suspicious."

After a couple hours, those girls were still following the four of them and Kazuko was aware that they were. When she stopped and left to get something, she left the three of them alone; Daisuke and Riku went to go somewhere and the girls were sitting nearby. Kazuko walked up to Satoshi a while later and then she walked up to the girls and said,

"Don't think that she's not here. I know that you've been following him around for a while."

"Um, excuse me, do we even know you?"

"Yes…yes you do, I just don't want to tell you if you can't figure it out."

Kazuko left them and then her and Satoshi walked to where they saw Daisuke and Riku.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go back. I don't want to spend my time walking around all these places. After all, we're going to San Francisco soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you're right, let's go back to the hotel."

End of chapter 7

I'm sorry if the ending was a little dull. I didn't like what I wrote down on paper, so I decided to change it a little when I was typing it. N E ways, I hoped that you liked it. Personally, I don't really like this chapter too much as the other ones. But that's my opinion.


	8. The Third Bird

Thank you for being honest about the last chapter. I'm kind of losing my interest in this story. I have a lot of ideas for this, but then I think it's going over the line from my last story, and I don't want that to happen. I'll continue with my story if you really like it.

**Must Read: **To be honest this chapter was originally going to be about them going to San Francisco, but then I couldn't think of it at the moment. So I skipped that one and made up another one. There's still going to be a San Francisco trip, but then that's going to be later on in the story. Alright then, I'll continue.

Chapter 8: The Third Bird

Kazuko was walking down a gravel path with a line of trees to the right and a grass area going downwards on the left. She looked at her surroundings. On the branch, she saw a crow and it was looking around.

"It begins soon enough," said a voice. Kazuko looked around but she couldn't find who said that, "They will meet once again and the fire will win over…"

The voice was fading and Kazuko couldn't hear the last few words it was saying. She saw a dove fly by and the voice kept on talking. Kazuko tried to find the source, but to no avail. Se ran across the path, and it didn't look like that path had an end. When she stopped, the voice said,

" You cannot change this…Kazuko…" the rest of the sentence was too faint to hear.

"Who are you!" Kazuko yelled out.

"One event will trigger, and another event will come one after another," said the voice, as it wasn't listening to Kazuko.

Kazuko couldn't find the voice, but she saw another bird, the third bird that she's been trying to remember. It was a cardinal, and when it was flying, it looked at Kazuko and then looked forward again.

Kazuko woke up to see that the sun just raised from the mountains. She looked at the clock and it said it just became 6:25.

"I need to tell Satoshi about this," Kazuko thought.

She got up from her bed and got her cell phone from her bag (Genjo got it for her before she went on the trip.) and called Satoshi's cell phone.

"Hello?" Satoshi said in his sleepy voice.

"Satoshi, can I talk to you outside?"

"Why not tell me right now?"

"Because, I don't want Riku to wake up and listen to what I'm saying."

"…Fine, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

Kazuko hung up and started changing, she went down to the lobby and Satoshi came down a couple minutes later. She stood up and looked at him.

"Hey, let's take a walk outside."

"It's 6:30."

"I know it's morning, but it's peaceful outside."

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and they walked outside and down the street.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I've finally found out that third bird…but there's something else that's puzzling me. It sucks because every time I have that dream, there's always something new in it."

"Well then, what is the third bird and what was that 'new' something?"

"The last bird was a…a…cardinal…and there was a voice…saying something is going to happen soon."

"Hm…"

"Well, did you ever figure it out?"

"I might soon, but I don't know when."

"Um…didn't you say that you almost had it before?"

"Well, yeah I did, but that one thing changes everything."

"How so?"

"At first, I thought that the dream had to do something about the weather meaning that we were going to have bad weather soon…but then I changed my mind to something else…which I'm not telling you yet."

"Yeah, but remember one thing…I'm not a forecaster."

Satoshi laughed and looked at Kazuko, "I guess that's right. I need to think about it again."

"Well then, that's all I wanted to tell you. I should better go now before Riku wakes up and wonders where I am."

"We should both go back…I'll see you later."

They went back to their rooms and Riku and Daisuke were still asleep. Kazuko went back to sleep and woke up again when Riku pulled off Kazuko's blanket from her reach.

"Hey sleepy head, we have a class meeting in ten minutes."

Kazuko looked sleepily at Riku and pulled back the covers and over her head, "I don't want to go. I still wanna sleep."

"C'mon, this is mandatory!" Riku yelled again pulling the sheets, but this time, off the bed so Kazuko couldn't get a hold of it again, "I can tell that you were out earlier this morning. You're not wearing your pajamas! So come on!"

"Well just because I was up earlier doesn't mean that I wasn't tired then."

"Just hurry up or else I'll just tell the teacher that you weren't here because you were out walking the streets and going over your old friends' houses at 2 in the morning."

"You know that that's not true."

"Yeah, but the teacher doesn't."

Kazuko sighed and slowly got up, "…Fine, blackmailer."

They went downstairs and while they were in the elevator, Kazuko was about to go to sleep again leaning on the wall. Riku slapped Kazuko in the back of the head, and Kazuko hastily woke up.

"What the hell was that for!" Kazuko yelled.

"You went back to sleep. I didn't want you to sleep in an elevator."

Kazuko glared at Riku, "No…you just felt like hitting me."

Riku sighed as if she wasn't going to listen to Kazuko any more. The elevator door opened and most of their classmates were already there, including Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Class, we will be in the hotel for one more night. After that, we'll move to a cabin that is close to the mountain paths. So, do whatever you were doing yesterday and finish it today, then we were leave at 12 'o' clock tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," the class said.

"Class dismissed."

Some of the class went outside and Kazuko was yawning and she slouched down in one of the lobby's couches.

"Still sleepy?" asked Satoshi who sat next to her.

"Yeah…I want to sleep all day," she said leaning against his side, "Well have you figured it out yet?"

"…No, not yet, but then we'll find out soon enough if I can't figure it out then."

They hardly did anything that day and on the next day, they took the bus to the bottom of the mountain. There were a few cabins and each cabin could fit eight people. The teacher told them to pick the seven that they wanted to share the cabin with. Naturally, one of the cabins included: Daisuke, Satoshi, Takeshi, Masahiro, Riku, Kazuko, Risa, and Ritsuko. They boys had one side while the girls had the other.

"Well, let's take a hike," Riku said.

"I don't feel like taking a hike right now. Maybe tomorrow," Kazuko said.

"That's the kind of response that I would hear from Risa, now hurry up you lazy person!" Riku glared.

"Hey Riku, I'm right here!" Risa said, "Besides, I feel like hiking today."

Riku looked at Risa, shrugged her shoulders and then glared back at Kazuko.

Kazuko glared right back at Riku, "Fine then…we'll go today, but not right now. If some of you want, you can go right now, but don't go alone, you don't know what's gonna happen if you go by yourself."

"Alright then, some of us will go ahead," Ritsuko said, "C'mon Risa, let's go!"

"Um…alright," Risa replied.

"Well if you're going Masahiro, then I'm staying here with Kazuko," Takeshi said.

"I think it's best if you two come with us," Ritsuko said pulling on Takeshi's arm, "We can go in a group of four since there are eight of us in the cabin."

"No! Wait, No!" Takeshi was screaming as Ritsuko and Masahiro were pulling on him. Risa was following them from behind.

"So Kazuko, why did you want to wait to go?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I think it would be hard if we all went up at the same time. All of us couldn't see the view and things like that."

"I guess so."

After half an hour, they changed into hiking clothes and they started walking out of their cabin.

"Satoshi aren't you coming with us?" Kazuko asked as they opened the door.

"I don't feel like hiking."

"Oh come on…come with us. There's nothing to do if you stay in the cabin all day."

Satohi stood up and put on his shoes, "…Fine."

"Good, now let's go."

They went to the pathway a distance away from the cabin. While they were walking up, they saw the rest of their friends on another cliff next to them. As they started walking, they were looking at the forests below them and the cities far away.

"Wow, this is great," Riku said.

"I know…let's go on, there are more spots like these later on," Kazuko said.

Riku and Daisuke were walking ahead of Kazuko and Satoshi. Satoshi looked at Kazuko and it looked like she had trouble breathing.

"Kazuko, you don't look too good. Why don't we go back down and rest?"

Daisuke and Riku turned back.

"You've been sleeping more than us and you're tired already?" Riku asked.

"I'm…fine…the altitude is making it hard to breathe, but this always happens when I was hiking with Genjo…but not this bad."

"You're not fine then. Let's go back down, Kazuko."

"No really guys…this happens all-"

Kazuko fainted before she could finish her sentence. She fell to the ground and she started sliding off the cliff. Satoshi tried to grab her arms before she fell, but he failed to reach her. Riku grabbed her arms, but Kazuko was pulling Riku down. Riku fell off too and Daisuke jumped off the catch both of them. Riku's body hit a rock during the fall a little hard and she became unconscious.

Daisuke transformed into Dark and caught Kazuko and Riku and flew back to the path they were walking on. Unfortunately, when Dark went to the pathway, he didn't see Satoshi, Dark saw Krad standing there.

"Hello Dark," Krad said.

"Krad…why are you here."

"I just thought of seeing you again. After all, we are old friends."

"That's not true."

"Prepare yourself, Dark."

Kazuko started opening her eyes when she heard Dark's name. She looked up and saw that Dark and Krad were battling.

"…Dark," she said getting up.

"Stay away, Kazuko. You might get hurt."

"I'm already hurt…but that's my decision if I want to help you or not."

"No, you're going to stay there. This is between me and Krad!" he said turning towards her.

"Dark look out!"

Krad used his magic and was going to hit Dark, but then Kazuko went in front of Dark and was hit by the magic instead. She stumbled onto Dark and Dark caught her.

"Kazuko, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I said that I wanted to help you."

The magic burned the back of Kazuko's shirt. Luckily, Kazuko had an undershirt on that was a little thicker than the shirt that burned. Krad was going to hit Dark again, but Kazuko got in his way again. She stumbled and knelt on the ground.

"Persistent woman. You'll regret for getting in the way. Now die," Krad said shooting his magic again

Dark went in the way and used his magic back at Krad, but Krad used some more of his magic and it hit Dark.

"Dark!" Kazuko yelled.

"I'm fine…you should worry about yourself, Kazuko."

Kazuko struggled to get up and she yelled,

"Satoshi! Satoshi why don't you transform back?"

"Hmph, Satoshi-sama can't hear you. This body will be mine soon. This has no concern for you woman."

"…Yes…yes this does concern me, Krad. Dark and Daisuke are my friends and I love Satoshi. You're trying to take them away from me…you're taking everything away!" Kazuko yelled clenching her fists.

She ran up to Krad and tried to punch him, but Krad evaded and punched Kazuko to the mountain.

"I remember you now. You were that woman from two years ago. I was wrong about you then, you don't have any magical properties."

"So what…I don't care about that, all I care about now is to get Satoshi back and you not killing Dark or Daisuke!"

"I told you, you're never going to see Satoshi-sama again…"

"…I will see him again!"

Kazuko started getting mad. The madder she got, the more she was hurting in the back of her left shoulder. Her marking was gone, but she could still feel the pain it brought her when she was mad.

"Kazuko!" Dark yelled.

Suddenly, a pair of red wings sprouted from her back, and the red wings wrapped around Kazuko. After a while, the wings reopened and there was a woman with Dark Red clothing. She had brown hair that went down to her knees. Her eyes were dark brown and she had a serious look on her face. She took out a feather from behind the shawl she was wearing around her waist.

"Who…is this…" Dark thought.

"It seems that you proved me wrong…who might you be, red angel?"

"My name is Neda. You…you hurt my tamer…and now you're going to pay for it."

End of Chapter: 8

I hope this makes up the previous dull chapter. If not, then I'll try to make it up with the next one. If this suits your interest, I've posted up a link to a picture of Neda that I drew on my bio page.


	9. Red Winged Angel

Hello guys! I came here to tell you also that I made a deviant art and I have some links of my pictures I drew on my bio page if you didn't know yet. N E ways, that's all I wanted to say

* * *

Chapter 9: Red Winged Angel 

"We'll see about that, Neda," Krad said.

Krad dashed towards Neda and used him magic. She raised her hand and pointed at Krad. She shot a small bullet of her magic and both of the auras disappeared.

"Fool, I know all about you, Krad. You would do anything to kill Dark, even use a lot of your magic. But you'll never win against me."

"Impressive, you know something about me. What about you?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I have much more power than you," she said shooting a small bit of her magic towards Krad again. It hit his arm but it only scraped the side of it. She shot another one at the same spot and it cut the scrape open. It started bleeding and Krad yelled. Neda was walking over to Krad and she raised her arm. She was about to hit him on the head until Dark got up and yelled,

"Neda! What are you doing! Where's Kazuko!"

Neda put down her arms and looked at Dark, "My tamer is here, but she's unconscious. Letting me out takes a whole lot of energy from her. In her mind, she is seeing what I'm seeing and listening to whatever I'm saying. Unlike you two, I transform back whenever she wakes up from her sleep, and sometimes, that's hard to achieve. I only transformed this way because she was emotionally hurt. I'm here, to take care of that."

She formed a ball with her magic and she shot it when it got as big as her hand. Dark went in the way of the magic and he was hit in the chest.

"Step aside, Dark. This has nothing to do with you."

"I never thought that I would try and save Krad before," he started as he was walking towards Neda, "and I never thought that I would hit a girl before either! But yours is a different case!"

He punched Neda in the face and she stumbled backwards.

"You're not so tough are you!"

"Stand aside, Dark!" Krad said as he went up to Neda and punched her too. Krad was going to punch her again, but she grabbed his fist when it was coming towards her face and she threw Krad to the cliff. Krad had his wings so he flew up. Dark went up to Neda and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kazuko! Come on, transform back into yourself! Neda, if you keep this up, you're going to hurt Kazuko!"

"I've told you before, this does not concern you, but if you want to get involved, say hello to a shorter life."

"You're not making any sense. What's the point in killing Krad?"

"Were you not listening? He is in the way and he hurt my tamer."

She shot another bit of her magic and it wrapped around Dark. Dark fell to the ground and Neda kneeled down and raised his head.

"This will keep you from getting in the way again. I'll take care of you later."

She walked up to Krad and she flew towards him.

"Hmph…thank you for doing that to Dark, but I'm afraid I'll be the one to eliminate him."

"Dark is not part of this fight; you are my enemy now," Neda said holding up her hand towards Krad. She pulled out a feather with her other hand and she started chanting something. Krad hastily took out a feather and attacked Neda. She flew upwards and used her feather on Krad. He evaded, flew up towards her and attacked her again.

"It's impossible for you to kill me, Krad. There's no reason for you to struggle in this fight."

Dark was struggling out of Neda's magic and he managed to free himself a while after. When he was standing up, Riku started to wake up.

"What's…happening…?"

Riku looked up and saw Dark. Dark looked down and she thought.

"R-Riku! How can she be up right now!"

"It's…Dark!" Riku yelled. (Riku doesn't think of Dark that perverted anymore.)

"Be quiet, human. Your noise will attract attention," Neda said.

"Huh?" Risa said. She looked back but didn't see anything.

"Risa, what's wrong?" Ritsuko asked.

"…I thought I heard Riku. She was screaming that Dark was here."

"Oh please, how can Dark be here in America? We're like…5 thousand miles apart."

"…You're right…How silly of me."

Dark was going to transform back until Neda swooped down from her battle with Krad coming from behind her. She pointed her index and middle finger to Riku's forehead.

"W-Who are you!"

"You will remember nothing of this," Neda said.

There was a glow from her fingertips and Riku went back to sleep. Satoshi was forcing to transform back and Satoshi was winning. Dark transformed back into Daisuke and he ran up to Neda.

"Neda! Stop, don't fight Krad!" Daisuke yelled, "Krad is transforming back into Satoshi!"

Neda looked at Daisuke and Kazuko on the inside was starting to wake up.

"Sato…shi…Dai…suke…" Kazuko was saying.

"Hmph…she's starting to stir," Neda said to herself.

She looked to Krad and then to Daisuke, "We'll continue this some other time. Just for now, I'll let you go."

Neda was transforming back into Kazuko. When she transformed back, Kazuko fainted because of all the magic that Neda used, the time when she was hit by Krad's magic, and because of the time when she fell off the cliff. Satoshi caught her before she hit the ground again.

"…We should go back down," Satoshi said carrying Kazuko in his arms.

Daisuke agreed and he picked up Riku and carried her. When Daisuke was walking behind Satoshi, he noticed that Satoshi had a bleeding arm. He remembered that it was from the fight with Neda, but he didn't want to say anything about his arm right now since he was carrying Kazuko. They got to their cabin; Daisuke placed Riku on her bed, and he fainted since Daisuke was hit with Krad's and Neda's magic. When Satoshi placed Kazuko on her bed, he went up to Daisuke and placed Daisuke on his. There was a first aid kit in a cabinet in a corner and Satoshi grabbed it and started wrapping Kazuko's wounds.

Kazuko woke up and saw that Satoshi was wrapping her leg. She noticed that her arms were already treated and her back was untouched.

"Ow…that hurt," Kazuko said weakly.

"Sorry…"

"…I'm fine Satoshi. I should worry about your arm…where's Daisuke and Riku?"

"They're both sleeping right now. I guess the wound that Neda gave him took a lot out of him, too. You were the one who collapsed and started this whole thing. You should be the one resting. Don't worry about me."

Kazuko sat up and she ached all over her body when she did that. She grabbed Satoshi's arms, and looked at him.

"You've been through a lot too. You took quite a beating from her."

Kazuko slowly moved herself to the edge of her bed and noticed the big wound on his arm. She grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit she saw near her and ripped off Satoshi's sleeve that already looked like it was hanging on with the last thread.

"That looks terrible…"

"You were the one who did it."

"It was Neda who did. I would have never done this to you."

She put some rubbing alcohol on Satoshi's cut and it stung a little. She started wrapping his arm afterwards.

"…To be honest…I should have told you…I couldn't get enough sleep. That dream kept on waking me up…and Neda was always trying to get out…which made me even more weak."

"How come you never told me about Neda?"

"I didn't know about her either. I'm just as surprised as you were when she came out."

"Your dream…"

"…Yeah? What about it?"

Kazuko stopped wrapping Satoshi's arm when he mentioned that.

"That was your dream…I figured it out."

"…Okay then…explain it to me."

"The voice said, 'it will happen soon,' he was probably referring to Neda coming out."

"Okay then…explain the birds then."

"It's obvious now…Dark has black wings, and Krad is also known as white wings-"

"Which means that the crow represented Dark and the dove represented Krad."

"Correct…and the cardinal represented Neda. She said that you transform into her when you're emotionally hurt…. What were you thinking of when you transformed into her?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to see you again. I really meant it, because I thought that you would be gone forever. When that happened…it felt as if my shoulder was going to come off."

Kazuko gasped as if she just discovered something.

"My shoulder was hurting before I transformed into her!"

"Your shoulder?"

"Yeah! It felt like my shoulder was burning!"

"…Two years ago, your marking was causing your shoulder to hurt because you were really mad…are you saying that this has something to do with it?"

"Yeah! Since I got mad about not seeing you again, Neda came out…do you think, since I don't have my marking anymore, I can transform into this?"

"…That maybe true…the marking was probably hurting because Neda wanted to come out. Your parents probably knew that when you wanted to kill him, so he put that…marking…on before you transformed."

"So…I guess the marking was acting like a barrier this whole time."

"I suppose."

"…Neda is like a bigger threat than Krad when she comes out. Her opponent is not only one person…it's someone who pisses me off. Do you think that's true?

"I'm not sure…but it really looks that way."

* * *

End of Chapter 9 

A lot of information…I guess.


	10. Recovering

Hiya people, as I told you guys over and over again, I'm not going to be updating as much since it's close to the school's end and my teachers are really making us study a lot. I might be able to update once every other week, but then I'm behind on typing this fic too. Sorry guys, but I'll try my best to update this for you.

Chapter 10: Recovering

Riku woke up a while later and she sat up from her bed. When she looked around the cabin, she found that Daisuke and Satoshi were sleeping on their beds and Kazuko was lying on her bed. Her eyes were closed and she had an arm over her head.

"Kazuko, are you awake?" Riku asked.

Kazuko looked over the Riku, "Hey Riku. How's it goin'?"

"What happened to you? Are those injuries from when you fell off the cliff?"

"Yeah…it's only minor bruises though. Are YOU alright?"

"I'm fine," Riku said getting up. She limped a little, but she was able to stand.

"…This wasn't supposed to happen. All we were supposed to do was take a hike up the mountain."

"It was all because you said you were okay was the reason we came back to the cabin. You should've told us you weren't feeling well."

"I'm sorry…hopefully, when we hike again, this won't happen again."

"Tomorrow? How can you think that you'll be fine tomorrow?"

"Riku it's-"

"You might be here for the rest of the time we'll be in this cabin, or worse, for the whole trip we're here!"

Takeshi, Masahiro, Risa, and Ritsuko showed up through the door whole Riku was saying her sentence. Takeshi looked at both of them.

"Hey guys," he said not paying close attention to them, "Why is everyone sleeping!"

He went up to Daisuke' bed and put his face in front of his.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled.

Daisuke woke up a while later discovering that Takeshi was right in his face. Daisuke hastily sat up, but he hit Takeshi on the forehead with his forehead and they were both aching.

"Ow! What was that for, Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled.

"W-Well, you surprised me!"

"You shouldn't have been in front of his face anyways, Takeshi.

Everyone looked at Kazuko, who had the bandages on her arm, leg, and under her shirt (which she did by herself). Se started sitting up again, but she started hurting again. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed. Daisuke got up from his bed.

"Chisato! What happened to you!" Takeshi said running up to her.

"It's nothing…I fell."

"Where did you fall from, the cliff?"

"Well…sort of…I…I tripped and started rolling off the mountain."(Kind of true, but not really.)

"You look bad…who bandaged you?"

"I did it myself."(Didn't want to say that Satoshi did them)

Risa looked over at Satoshi, "Satoshi looks badly wounded, too."

"When I tripped, Satoshi tried to catch me, but he fell too. He was cut by a snag when we were falling and then I wrapped his arm for him."

"That was really careless of you to fall off."

"I know, but I couldn't really get my grip on the ground when I was walking up the mountain. I'm better now, though. That's all that matters."

"I know that, but what if you slip again when you hike?" Takeshi asked.

"It won't happen again, I promise…where's Satoshi by the way?"

"He's over there. You were all lying down in your beds when we came back."

"Yeah! We though that you guys didn't even start hiking up the mountain when we didn't pass by you guys. But then again…here you guys are really injured…" Masahiro said.

Kazuko looked at Satoshi taking a nap on his bed on the opposite end of the cabin. She looked at his arm and saw that there was dried blood showing on his bandage. She slowly stood up from her bed and Takeshi helped her a little. She walked over to the sleeping Satoshi and looked at his arm. She touched the bandage and saw that his arm was still bleeding. She started unwrapping the bandage and Satoshi woke up. He put his arm on her arm to stop her from unwrapping it even more.

"…Should you be up?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm worried about your arm. Don't tell me to do otherwise."

"But, you're even more injured than I am."

"I can endure. You're the one bleeding though."

Kazuko looked up at the rest of them, "Could you guys leave for a moment? I need to talk to Satoshi…alone."

"Well then…I guess we can find something to do when we're outside. C'mon people."

The four of them walked out and then Kazuko looked at Daisuke and Riku.

"Riku…Daisuke…" Kazuko said.

Riku got Kazuko's concept and got Daisuke and took him outside with her.

"Why did you want everyone to leave?"

"I need to rewrap your arm. You're still bleeding."

"Well you could've done it with everyone else in here."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something, too."

Satoshi sat up and Kazuko sat next to Satoshi after she got the first aid kit. She started unwrapping his bandage again and when she took it off, they both saw that the wound was still bleeding. She rewrapped it and tied the bandage. Satoshi held his arm with his other arm afterwards.

"Is it too tight?" Kazuko asked.

"No, it's fine thanks. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. It's fine. There's no reason for you to apologize about that. That wasn't…entirely…your fault. You tried to calm me down. You just…surprised me a little for what you did."

"……"

"Well…it's all fine now…I better tell the rest that they can come in."

Kazuko slowly stood up, "You know…whenever Krad comes, I get angry. Now that we found out about Neda…I'm afraid about what's going to happen…if she comes out again."

"…Don't say that…it's just like the conversation that we had a while ago."

"…You're right…"

She walked up to the cabin door and opened it. Takeshi, as well as the others, was standing in front of the door.

Kazuko looked surprised, and then she had smile, which looked like she was mad on her face.

"Don't tell me you guys were out here in front of the door the whole time."

"D-Don't yell at me! Daisuke wanted to check up on you guys!"

"T-Takeshi! Don't put me into your arguments!"

Kazuko looked down at Takeshi, "Then…why do you have a microphone…on your collar?"

Takeshi looked down and stretched out his collar, "O-Oh this? This is um…I wanted to…interview people."

"The only 'people' around here is our class. Takeshi…tell the truth…why are you here?"

"It's a field trip, we're supposed to be here."

"You know I don't mean that…and why are all of you here, too?"

"…It was Takeshi!" They all yelled.

"Yeah! He said that he wanted to see what was going on with you and Satoshi! " Masahiro said.

"I see," she said with a maniacal look on her face. She had one of those evil smiles on which meant that she was about to hit you.

"N-Now, Chisato, don't be so mean! You're not like this all the time!" Takeshi said panicking. The rest of the people were moving back a little.

"Hmph…you're lucky that I'm hurt, or else it would be the other way around."

She smirked her regular smirk and said, "Come on guys. It's okay to go in now. Takeshi…next time you won't be so lucky."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

She walked back to her bed and lied down. Satoshi walked up to her.

"Wow…Chisato can be a violent person…" Takeshi thought passing by her bed.

"…Did Genjo know about this? I know that my parents did…but how can Genjo find out?"

"…You should rest…I know that you've been up since our last conversation."

"You know…that sounds really nice right now…I think I'll do that."

After a while later, Kazuko went to sleep. Satoshi went back to his bed and he was rethinking about the conversation they had when Takeshi, Masahiro, Risa, and Ritsuko were hiking and when Riku and Daisuke were sleeping.

Flashback: (This is starting from the end of chapter 9. It's continuing their conversation.)

"Satoshi…what would happen if I transform into Neda…and not transform back into myself?" Kazuko said looking in another direction.

"Don't say things like that."

"…I wouldn't know what to do if it does happen."

"Stop talking about it…it won't happen if you don't transform into her."

"I know…but…Satoshi, what if it does?"

Satoshi grabbed Kazuko's shoulders and turned her to look at him. His arm was hurting but he took the pain.

"Kazuko, we just met Neda right now…and we have a hint on what she's capable of. I know that the part about you being unconscious when you're her is scaring you right now, but I know that you can pull through so you can transform back."

"Two years ago…I know that I got really mad sometimes…I don't think there can ever be a time when you won't see me really mad this year…what if it happens soon?"

"Kazuko! It's not like you to worry!" he said shouting a little, "Don't do this to yourself. I don't want to think what it would be like to live without you again…"

"…Without me, it would be the same as if it were two years ago. I was thinking about that…and I think it would be best if I moved somewhere else…so you can forget about me."

"…It's not that easy…you're the first person I fell in love with. Kazuko, you're not yourself right now…you were faced with these kinds of things before, but it didn't scare you…you kept on doing what you were doing."

"That was because it wouldn't hurt you."

"…We'll face it when the time comes."

"Satoshi…I'm sorry…if Neda comes out again…she might kill Krad…if that happens, that means…you would die, too."

"Enough talking about Neda…you need to concentrate on getting better."

"…You're right…But, I can't stop thinking about it now," she said looking downwards to the floor.

"Well then…let me take care of that."

Satoshi still had his arms on Kazuko's shoulders; he wrapped them around her and kissed her. Kazuko was surprised about that, but then she sunk into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and she kissed him back. Before they did anything more, they heard Riku's bed creak and they looked over to her. She turned to the other side, and she was still sleeping. Satoshi and Kazuko didn't do anything more; they took their arms off of each other and they looked at each other.

"The rest of them might be coming soon…I better get back to my bed before they suspect something."

"…Alright then."

Kazuko kissed him one more time and then Satoshi went over to his bed and lied down. He took a nap a while after. Kazuko couldn't move around that much so she lied down on her bed and she was thinking, not about Neda, but about something else.

"…I think it's a good thing that we're hiding it from people right now…but…I feel like something going to happen…"

END OF FLASHBACK.

They stayed a couple days in the cabin, and Kazuko and everyone else who were injured got better to go to San Francisco. When they went there, the four of them were lost, and they couldn't find their way around. Luckily, one of Kazuko's friends was there and he helped them around San Francisco. They had a great time over in California, and the next day, they had to leave to go back to Japan.

End of Chapter 10

There are some things that I want to point out in this chapter. One thing is that this if the first kissing scene I'm ever writing. I hope it was good, tell me if it was or not. I don't care. Second thing, I know that I talked about San Francisco here and it was really short…but that was the best I can do since I had a writer's block when I was thinking about what they were going to do there. N E ways, hope you like this chapter.


	11. Neda's History

Sorry it took so long again. I just couldn't think of anything. Oh yeah, I've watched all the episodes of the DNAngel anime and only on the 7th book of the DNAngel manga. N E ways, I've been watching a new anime called "Tennis No Oujisama" and that's taking some of my time too…and also the fact that I'm really lazy and I think I'm developing some kind of sleeping disorder. Haha, I'm just laughing at myself. I'm sorry about that, but I'll be sure to finish this story…even if it takes long.

* * *

Chapter 11: Neda's History 

"Genjo you're such a jerk!" Kazuko yelled after Genjo welcomed her back.

"What! What are you talking about?"

Kazuko looked behind Genjo and asked, "No one's here, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Aliright then."

Kazuko closed the door behind her. They both sat on the couch and Kazuko dropped her bags in front of her.

"So…why do you say that I'm such a jerk…?" Genjo asked.

"…Do you know about Neda?"

"Neda…oh! You mean the angel who lives inside of you!"

"So you did know about it!" she yelled jabbing Genjo's arm.

"Ow! Yeah, I did know about her…but, what about her?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"You never asked. I felt like telling you when your marking disappeared, but then I thought that it would be best if you found out by yourself."

"Thanks for telling me, Genjo," Kazuko said in a sarcastic tone, "When she came out, she almost killed Satoshi and Daisuke."

"Oh…well, yeah. That's why she comes out in the first place."

"So she can kill everybody she sees?"

"No, whoever you're mad at, she takes care of them she they won't bother you anymore."

"Why does she do that?"

"You can call her the guardian of the family. She tries to keep the family happy and free of people the family doesn't like. Sometimes, that can be a problem since sometimes they don't want Neda to kill that person, but she does that anyways."

"Do you know who created her?"

"It's not clear, but she was created some 300 years ago. One of our ancestors made a wish to a statue, that's all I know. Maybe if you read our family history, you'll learn more about her."

"You mean…we have a book on our family history?"

"Yeah, of course. It's been passed down from generations. The book is like a diary on the people who had the red angel inside of them, starting from our first ancestor."

"And you know this because…?"

"When I ran away, I wanted to get something of theirs so I can sell it to make money. One of the things I grabbed was the book, that's all I remember."

"Then…you mean you haven't read it yet?"

"No…When I looked at the contents, I saw that it was about out family, so I read the first couple pages, but then I put it back down. Those first couple pages talked about Neda though, and that's when I learned about her."

"Hm…"

"I'll go check the book now…or maybe…you can read it…since it's your book."

"My book?"

"Yes, everyone who had Neda wrote in the book so each woman who has Neda in the future will know what is coming for them."

Genjo walked away and he went into their library. He looked through the books and found the one that he was looking for. He took the book out of the shelf, flipped through the pages to look at the contents, and walked back to the living room with the book in his hand.

"Here it is," he said extending his hand so Kazuko can grab it. She grabbed it and opened the book to the first page. She saw that the first page was an information sheet on the person's name, birth-date, and the age when Neda first appeared.

"Wow…this book IS 300 hundred years old."

"You can see that this book is banded by string. I think that everyone wrote it on regular paper and then attached it to the rest of the book later on"

"…I see…so that means I have to write in it too?"

"Well yeah…You have the Red Angel too…so that means you have to write in it."

"About what though?"

"Just read the other entries. You might get an idea."

"Hmph…"

"Well, I'm going-"

The phone rang before he could finish his sentence. Genjo got up and answered the phone. When he hung up, he said that it was Anna.

"As I was saying, I'm going to meet Anna, so I'll see you later."

"Well then, if you're going to do that, I'm inviting Satoshi over."

"That's fine with me," he said getting his keys, "I'm leaving now."

Genjo closed the door and Kazuko picked up the phone, but didn't dial anything. She stared at the phone for a while, sighed, and then put the phone back on the receiver.

Kazuko went to her room and lied on her bed with her stomach on the mattress. She covered her face with her pillow.

"Should I call him or not?" she thought.

She took a nap for a while and when she woke up, she got up from her bed and got the book she left on the couch, and went back to her bedroom. She opened the book to the second page and it read,

"I have made this book because I am a researcher. Due to my 'condition,' I have decided to write down anything out of the ordinary that has happened to me, starting from the day that this…person came out…"

The entry talked about how she was very mad that she wanted to kill somebody. She didn't want to say it out loud or show anybody she was bad, so her rage was building up inside of her. She prayed to the statue to get rid of the person and then she said that she fell unconscious after and saw the person she wanted to kill, die, in her dreams (supposedly, but it was actually Neda.) Neda killed the person, and then Neda went back to her house and transformed back.

Kazuko flipped some pages and read,

"It had been about three months since I've last written in this book. I am now the criminal of this town and I have run away from there before something bad would happen to me. During my travels, I have found the perfect person for me and we have gotten married some months after…"

Kazuko read the rest of the page and then flipped over to some other ones. After she flipped through a couple more pages, she read the last entry that came from her ancestor, and the page was splattered with blood,

"What has happened here? Everybody who I get really mad at are always killed, and my husband was about to be killed also. Who is this 'red wings' that people yell in my dreams? Since it has wings, is this person an angel? No, It can't be an angel since it murders people. Ii cannot go on with this. I have to commit suicide in order to stop the red wings from killing. My love…if you have found this…that means that I am already dead."

Kazuko's ancestor would write down her signature when she finished an entry. Kazuko looked at the page and saw that half her signature was covered with blood.

She flipped through the other pages and there was one that caught her eye. It read,

"From this book of entries, I believe that I am the fourth one who has this 'death angel' in our family. And in my dreams, whenever they see her, somebody dies. I have noticed that this...angel/devil shows up in the women's side of the family. I guess this condition is never ending. From now on, we will call this condition the never ending death angel or Neda for short."

"The never ending death angel? That sounds good for her…" Kazuko thought.

While Kazuko was reading her ancestors' entries, she saw that their last entry always ended with them committing suicide, except for the last one…who was Kazuko's mother.

Kazuko closed the book and she lied on her bed for a while with her head empty of thoughts. A couple minutes later, she sat up and started writing her first entry on a piece of paper,

"I really don't have anything to add to this book, but my own experiences with Neda. She came out a couple days ago, and she almost killed the person I love, until I woke up. About the last entry from my mother…the reason why she doesn't have that last entry there is because…I killed…murdered her…"

Kazuko went on with her entry and then she placed the piece of paper under the book. She didn't do anything for the rest of the day. She sat and lied down on her bed and took a nap. Genjo came through the front door and night and he went to open Kazuko's door. When he opened it, Kazuko woke up and she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Sleepy head," Genjo said.

"…Welcome back. Ya have a good day?" Kazuko asked with her "waking-up" voice.

"Yeah I guess."

"Something happen?"

"…I'm not sharing it with you!" Genjo said in a friendly tone.

"Tch…fine then."

She sat up on her bed and walked out of her room.

"I' gonna go out and eat something…"

"Hold on, I'll make something…"

"…Alright then."

Genjo went into the kitchen and took out some pans. Kazuko's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kazuko, you sound sleepy," said Satoshi from the other line.

"I just woke up, what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Dark is going to steal the Emblem of Water from the Aletsirk museum."

"Geez, we just got back from America and Dark has to do this right now? …Sigh…fine then, I'll meet you there. Is it alright if I just go with you and not steal anything?"

"I guess that's fine."

"Alright then, I'll meet you in several minutes."

Kazuko went to the museum riding her bike after she changed. Genjo was still making dinner when she left, but he said that it was alright for her to leave. She met up with Satoshi in the front of the museum about two minutes before Dark was going to show up. The guard looked at her suspiciously while she walked in. They went into the monitor room and when they looked at one of the screens, they saw that the Emblem of Water was still there.

"Dark hasn't come yet?" Kazuko asked.

Inspector Saehara looked at Satoshi and then at Kazuko. Since Kazuko was wearing a big t-shirt and she stuffed her hair into her hat, Inspector Saehara thought that she was a guy.

"Who's that?" the inspector asked.

"Just a friend."

"Can he be in here?"

Kazuko stuttered when the inspector said "he" but she thought that that was better instead of saying she,

"Satoshi said that it was fine if I came with him," Kazuko said trying to sound more like a guy. Saehara looked at Kazuko again and he looked at her a little suspicious because of the voice. Kazuko looked at the screen and then in half a second, the artwork was gone.

"Dark stole the artwork…" Kazuko said.

"What!" Inspector Saehara yelled.

He turned around to look at the monitor and then he slammed his fist of the computer.

"Dammit!"

Satoshi started walking out of the room and Kazuko followed.

"Hey! Where are you going, commander?"

Satoshi stopped and looked back at him

"Dark already stole the artwork. There's nothing else that we can do."

The next morning, unfortunately, they had school and when the teacher walked in, he carried a poster. He opened the poster and he said,

"Alright class. As you know, it's almost the school festival, so for this period, I want you to decide what we are going to do this year."

When the teacher let them pick what they were going to do, Takeshi went up to the class and said,

"Alright, as the manager, I say that we're doing a play!"

"Manager!" the class yelled.

"Who said you can be the manager, Takeshi?" Ritsuko asked, "And what if we don't want to do a play?"

"I think we should all decide on whom the manager should be," Riku said, "and I say it should be Daisuke."

"Me?" Daisuke said.

"You don't want to be manager, Daisuke?"

"Um…not really…"

Unfortunately, after a while, the manager ended up to be Takeshi. Takeshi was happy, and then Takeshi let the girls pick the activity that they were doing and all the girls agreed that they should make a movie instead of a play. Some of them went to the library to see which one they were going to do and they went back into the classroom to show Takeshi.

"What is this called…_Ativilef Neighboorhood_…?"

"Yeah! It's a love story between two people, but then she can win his heart."

"Um…alright then. Now, we have to pick out the cast."

They went through a lot and then they came to a conclusion. Takeshi went up to the class again and read the paper.

"Alright now, there are two or three main characters: Allen, the main male character; Suki, his girlfriend; and Amy, the main female character. Allen, is played by…Satoshi…no surprise there. Suki is played by, Chisato, and Amy is played by…Risa!"

"Hold on…me?" Risa asked.

* * *

End of Chapter 11 

Once again, sorry that it took so long for me to update.


	12. Rehearsing the Play

**For those who didn't read my comment:**

(Starts continually banging head hard against the wall) Stupid, stupid me! Heh heh heh…Thank you, Destiny, for pointing out that Takeshi said "Kazuko" in front of the class, and I don't mean it in a bad way. I got really ahead of myself because I haven't posted in a while, so what happened was that I was typing really fast and I forgot that the class has known her as Chisato, and typed in Kazuko instead…and I'm the author of this story! (Mumbles: Stupid, stupid me!) (I am now starting to punch my head.)…bleh…sigh…okay sorry that you had to read that I was abusing myself… don't bother about looking back to the chapter, I already changed it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rehearsing the Play 

"Yes, it is you, Risa, who will play the main character."

"Um…what is this story about anyway?" Risa asked.

"Oh! How come you haven't heard of it! It's such a great story!" one of the girl classmates yelled.

"Risa! I told you about it before, did you forget?" Ristuko asked.

"Um…maybe I did. I don't even remember hearing the title."

"Hmph…Ativilef Neighborhood is a story about a girl named Amy. Amy is the most popular girl in the neighborhood. Every time she goes out of her house, you always guys looking at her from a distance away, admiring her looks. There are times when a guy would walk up to her and ask her out on a date, but she refuses.

"She does that because she's looking for the perfect guy and she hasn't found him yet, until a new family moves into the neighborhood. Amy is a self-centered girl who wants every guy she sees to like her, so when she saw that the family had a son, which is Allen, she was wondering how long it will take until he starts liking her. But little did she know, Allen already has a girlfriend. After a while, Amy starts liking Allen and all these different things happen."

"I see…this sounds…a little weird."

"Hey, Takeshi, what is gonna happen to the other people in the play?" asked Daisuke.

"Huh? Everyone's in the movie! All the guys are in here since they have to act like they're all attracted to Risa."

"Heh…I see then…what about the girls?"

"They're also all in here."

For the rest of the day, the class was working on their movie. They were doing things like planning when they're going to do this, what the costumes look like, and the script. In that one day, they covered a lot.

"Hey, Takeshi, do you know how long it is until the festival?" Kazuko asked.

"It's in one and a half months. That means we need to start directing this as soon as we can."

"Let's see…the costumes are easy to get since they're just street clothes. The thing we have to worry about the most is getting the cameras and the scenery."

"Well then, I'll make sure to get the script done by tomorrow and one of our friends is already working on the costume designs," said one girl in their class.

"That's great! That means we can start filming next week."

While some of the class was working on the movie, some other girls were in a circle and chatting.

"I know that we chose this book, but wouldn't it be better if we made a movie about Dark?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but then, it's also a not-so-good idea because we don't know where Dark is."

The girl snapped her fingers out of frustration, "Darn it you're right."

"I agree with not making a movie for Dark," Kazuko said since she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

The girls looked at Kazuko who was reading the first pages of the book. Kazuko already made enemies when she made friends with Satoshi, and now she was going to make new enemies.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that it's not a good idea?"

"It's simple. You girls wouldn't be working on the movie. Instead, you'd all be chasing and crowding around him trying to go out on a date with him."

"And how do you know that that's going to happen?"

"That's easy to explain too, you girls already talk about him when you see him on the television at night. To make other schools jealous, some of you are going to say that Dark is in your movie, so our class can be the spectacle of the whole school festival. Besides, it's not a good idea to bring Dark in the daytime; the police or something might catch him. Use your common sense."

Kazuko never looked up from her book while she was talking to them. Some of the girls were really mad at her that it looked like they wanted to smack her.

"How is it that you're not as obsessed as Dark as we are, Chisato?"

"One, I'm not like you, and two, I came from America, so I don't really know what's going on."

"So are you saying that…you're not like us…are you saying that you have no interest in Satoshi either?"

Kazuko stared up from her book, "What are you talking about? How did Satoshi get into our conversation here? This has nothing to do with him…and I think this conversation is over now."

Kazuko closed the book and stood up. She looked at the girls and then smiled, "Well, I'm not the one who wants to pick a fight. I just want to state out the obvious, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on the movie."

Kazuko walked away from the girls and to where the others were.

"Boy, she thinks that she's the boss of everything because she came from America! I bet that she's not even interested in playing the part of Suki!"

"Hey, why did we even cast Chisato as Suki?"

"You know what, I have no idea."

"We should take her off now; let's make someone else play Suki."

Takeshi ran over to the girls who were talking and poked his head into their circle.

"No! We will leave the cast as it is. There's no reason for us to recast unless someone can't take the part!"

"And why is that Takeshi?"

"Because, when we start rehearsing for the movie, the actors need to remember their lines. It's going to be hard for us to recast the people because they might not know the lines as well as the original actor."

Takeshi took his head from out of the circle and yelled to the class, "Alright, now that school is almost over, most of you know what to do! So, get it done be tomorrow and we'll start rehearsing then."

The class left after they heard the final bell and Satoshi and Kazuko were still in the classroom. They were both on cleaning duty, but Kazuko was reading the book. Satoshi came in with the cleaning supplies and he placed them in front of Kazuko's desk.

"Come on, we need to clean," Satoshi said sitting in his desk next to Kazuko's.

"Hm…this is an interesting book. Have you read it before?"

"No, what's it about?"

"Well…I don't really know what's really going on right now; I just know that Amy is doing anything to get Allen's attention. I'll tell you tomorrow if I read it."

"Alright then, but you can read that later, Kazuko, right now, we need to clean up this classroom."

"…. Okay."

She closed the book and left it on her desk as they went to clean. When they were walking home Satoshi got a call from his father saying that Dark sent out another warning letter that he will grab the Talisman of Fire from the Narik Museum tomorrow at 9.

Next morning:

"Alright everybody! Did you bring what you were supposed to?" Takeshi asked.

"Yup! The script was so long, and I only had a short time to do it, so I typed up a summary and the first half of the whole movie," said one girl.

"The costumes were easy to get, and I was trying to find out different hair styles, and I found out some cool ones."

"I called in to see if we can get some camera equipment, and they said that the latest that they can give it to us is in two weeks."

"Great! That will give us a lot of time to rehearse and edit some things," Takeshi said, "Can you hand me the script? Hm…this looks nice. Alright, let's go to work on the scene where Allen first comes into the neighborhood."

"Takeshi, why don't you think? You're the only one with a script right now," Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Be right back people," Takeshi said.

Risa was sitting at her desk and then some of her friends walked up to her.

"Hey, Risa! You're so lucky that you get to do a movie with Satoshi! I'm really jealous!"

"If you're jealous, do you want to take my part? I really don't think that I'm going to a good job playing Amy!"

"Risa, just act like you do in real life. It's just like that. All the girls chose you to be Amy because you're the most girlish out of all of us."

"I don't know…"

"Are you nervous, Satoshi?" Kazuko asked Satoshi.

"Why would I be nervous for?"

"Because, you need to act differently than you do right now…well, when we get further in the movie."

"So you read it when we got home?"

"Yeah, and Allen is a real romantic guy when it comes to Suki. When you go out with Amy, though, he acts a little nervous and he tends to stutter when Amy asks a question because she sounds so demanding."

"Allen goes out with two people?"

"What happens is, once Amy sees that Allen is not paying attention to her, she tries to get Allen's attention and she also acts desperate to do so. Suki, she's really kind, and she tells Allen to try and go out with her for just one week, even though Allen is her boyfriend."

"Suki seems really kind and she seems that she's giving her boyfriend a little too much freedom."

"Yes but after that, when Amy and Allen have their week, Amy starts to fall for Allen…and Allen likes Amy a little bit. We kind of find out Suki's history, and it says here that she's a person who likes to experiment with things, no matter what the cost. So, Suki wanted to see what would happen if Allen went out with somebody but her when her and Allen are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"How old are these people anyways?"

"Well, Amy is about 16 and it looks like Amy and Allen are somewhere about 17 or 18."

"So, Suki was seeing on what was going to happen?"

"Yeah, well that what I think because after that, Suki and Allen spend more time together. They're probably doing that so Allen can get his mind off of Amy."

"So, what's the problem that happens in this story?"

"It's obvious…I'll let you figure that out by yourself."

Takeshi came back into the classroom with a hand full of papers. He passed them out to the actors and actresses and game one to the camera people.

"Alright, we're having a dress rehearsal next week, but this week, let's try to memorize the lines. Right now, let's see what we can do. Amy, Allen, go up on the stage. We're going to start from when Allen and Amy have their first conversation.

Satoshi and Risa walked up to the front of the classroom and turned to the page to where Takeshi said that they were starting and then they started acting.

"H-Hello! You must be new to the neighborhood," Risa stuttered as she was reciting her lines.

"Yes, I am," Satoshi said with his monotone voice, "I just moved here just a couple of days ago. It seems that most of the people know you."

"Oh, yeah I am. All of the guys know me! My name is Amy!"

"Nice to meet you, my name's Allen."

"That's a nice name for you. A cute name goes with a cute guy!"

"Um…(Satoshi scratching his face with one finger, he smiled a little bit too. Part of the act.) Thanks…"

"What? You don't know how to take a compliment? You have a cute smile too! You should be happy that I'm saying it to you! I hardly give guys compliments."

"Well, yeah I take that as a compliment…it's just that…I already have a girlfriend, is all."

"Oh," Risa said. She was supposed to look a little hurt, but then she was too nervous to show it, "Why is it that all the guys I think are cute already have girlfriends?"

"Alright, cut!" Takeshi said. He walked up to the front of the classroom to talk to Satoshi and Risa, "That was alright, but Risa, you need to stop stuttering. You can't do that when you're acting!"

"Well, I'm trying my best!"

"Well, your 'best' needs to get a whole lot better!"

Risa clenched her fist and Takeshi looked over to Satoshi.

"And you…you have a cold expression, except for that one part. Allen is supposed to be the one to stutter a lot, not the other way around! You did a slightly good job though."

Satoshi looked at Takeshi and nodded his head.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning of this scene again!"

* * *

End of Chapter 12 


	13. Surprising

I'm sorry that this is a long wait. Busy busy busy as always, but at least I have time to update this. I'm on summer vacation and I probably might be too lazy to update, but I'll do the best I can to update. This is my thought; I think that I like my first Another Thief? Better than this one. Don't listen to me; I'm just speaking on what I'm thinking.

**Heh heh…** For the past week, I couldn't post anything because I posted a chat. That's why I couldn't post anything. I know that I'm not gonna post a chat anymore.

Chapter 13: Surprising

"Wow, today was slow!" Kazuko said to Satoshi as they were walking back.

"This was our first day rehearsing. I could expect that this day is slow."

"Yeah, but the scenes that Takeshi and the other girls wanted to see the most were the scenes with you and Risa."

"Why, are you jealous?" Satoshi said with a smirk.

"Whatever; you wish I was jealous!"

They laughed and then Satoshi asked, "So, are you going to the museum tonight?"

"Yeah, I haven't gone there for a while, I mean, trying to chase him."

"Alright then, see you there."

Kazuko got on her bike when they got to Satoshi's apartment and she rode away.

Satoshi waited at the Narik Museum and when he looked at the monitor, he saw that the Talisman of Fire was still there. Just then, the camera blacked out and the police were fumbling to get the camera back online. When they did, they didn't see the room where the talisman was, they saw a note that wrote,

"You'll never catch me, no matter how hard you try, Dark."

The police went over to the room where the talisman was and, as they expected, they found that the Talisman of Fire was gone. Dark went on the roof and then Kazuko came from the side and passed him while she was getting the talisman out of Dark's hand. She hopped down to the trees on the side and she hopped down to the ground after. She ran from the museum, but Dark easily caught up to her when he called Wiz and flew down. He grabbed her shoulders from behind to stop her from running. She almost fell when Dark stopped her, but then he caught her as she was falling backwards. Dark grabbed the Talisman from her hands and said,

"I'll take that."

He took his hand off and Kazuko and was about to fly away until he wrapped her arms around his neck. Dark was still flying, but not as well as he always does. Kazuko stayed on his back until he landed far away from the museum.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while," Dark said.

"Yes, that's true. I just wanted to see you again. Now, I have to go now, I have to wake up early."

"Are you just making up excuses?"

"No, I'm just saying that because I feel like it. I'll see you later, Dark."

"Allen…I think you should give Miss Amy a chance," Kazuko said acting as Suki.

"Why's that?"

"She looks really desperate. I don't mind if you try to go with her for a while."

"How can you say something like that? Sometimes I don't understand what you mean."

"Allen, all I'm saying is that you should go out with her just for a couple of days at most. She looked as if she really likes you."

"But, I love you, Amy. It wouldn't seem right if I went out with some other person."

"Our parents and friends told us to try to see other people for a while so I wouldn't be so 'clingy' to you and so you wouldn't be so 'protective' of me. So I think that this is a good time to do this, don't you agree, Allen?"

Satoshi looked at Kazuko for a while and then sighed, "Fine, you win."

Kazuko smiled and hugged Satoshi.

"Alright good!" Takeshi said, "It's good, Satoshi, you're getting better with your acting skills. Chisato, you're a natural! Have you acted before?"

"Yes, I have. I like acting. I always act."

"Well then, keep up the good work."

"Thank you."

For the second time, Satoshi and Kazuko were on cleaning duty again after school. Kazuko was cleaning the desks when she heard Satoshi recite his line,

"What can I do? If I go out with her, I don't want to lose you, but then Amy will always annoy me. You already know that I cannot put up with that for quite some time. I don't always want to go to you for answers, but I guess I have to. It's sad, isn't it?"

"No, it doesn't sound sad, Allen," Kazuko started saying catching up to where Satoshi was. He looked surprised because he was looking another way; he turned around and looked at her, "I don't know about you, but it's okay with me when you do that."

"Yeah, but, me go to my girlfriend for help? What if your not here one time and I need you?"

They came closer to each other and they kissed for that part of the play.

"Oh!" Kazuko said.

"What is it?"

"We….we should go back to cleaning. This is our job after all."

Kazuko took a nap after school at her house, and when she and Satoshi were walking to his apartment, he said that Dark is going to steal the Wind Talisman from the Aletsirk museum.

"Hm, sounds like Dark isn't wasting anytime stealing."

"So do you know about the four talismans and the staff?"

"No, I just noticed that he stole two talismans."

"It is said that the person holding all four will become powerful if they have the staff to go with it."

"It seems very cliché, but I guess it's real. I have to see it for myself."

Kazuko woke up a half an hour later before Dark was supposed to go to the museum and she dressed into her thief clothes. She met with Dark on the roof and she jumped down when Dark opened the window. She took the talisman and ran out of the room evading the guards who were trying to catch her. They were chasing after her, but then she was too fast for them. Dark didn't bother to jump down when he saw the guards coming. Instead, he caught up with Kazuko from outside of the building and grabbed her,

"Hey Dark, let go of me!" Kazuko said.

"Not yet."

"I need to talk to you."

"Sigh…fine."

They landed in an alleyway and they stayed quiet for a little bit to see if any guards followed them.

"How's you condition?" Dark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you changed into Neda in a while?"

"No, I don't think I have. I think that that's going to be the first and last time Neda will ever come out."

"Are you sure, because you'll never know?"

"Yes, I'll make sure that she'll never come out. I've also read what will happen to me if she keeps on coming out, though."

"Why? What will happen?"

"If she keeps on coming out, she'll take over my body. There's only one way to stop that a couple of seconds before that, and that is to commit suicide."

"…"

"Yes, that was my expression too…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

"Wait, Kazuko, I'm not done yet."

"I'm sorry, but it's going to have to wait another time. I'm sorry; I have some thinking to do."

"…Alright then."

The next day, they school paper came out and Kazuko and Satoshi were both surprised to see what they saw.

"Hiwatari is taken!" Kazuko yelled.

The paper had a picture of them kissing yesterday when they were cleaning up. Kazuko's hands were clenching the paper and the newspaper started to get wrinkled. The girls looked at Kazuko who now looked enraged and out for Takeshi's blood. Takeshi came in a while after and Kazuko through the newspaper at his face. He scraped the newspaper from his face and saw that Kazuko was walking up to him and then she grabbed his collar.

"Takeshi!"

"H-Hey, Chisato! What's the matter?"

"This!" she said shoving the newspaper in front of his face.

"Oh that? Yeah, I just took that picture yesterday."

Takeshi covered up his mouth with his hands after he said that. Kazuko then had a raised eyebrow and looked a little furious. She let Takeshi go and then she went back to her happy mood.

"Well, it's no use getting mad at you. Now that everyone knows, there's nothing else to do."

Takeshi stood in his spot even after Kazuko let go of him. He came back to his senses and he started telling the whole class to rehearse after that.

"I knew it! I knew that Chisato had something with Satoshi!"

"Still, I'm really jealous that she got her before us, and she hasn't even been here for a whole year!"

"You know, we need our revenge. We need to make her jealous."

"That's a good idea! There's a scene in the end when Amy and Allen have a quick kiss. Let's go there!"

"Yeah! Takeshi, we want to rehearse this part."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I like you, but I don't like you the way that I do with Suki."

"…I get it…when I was with you, I actually felt how it was to be in love."

"That's good that you know. Not all stories have happy endings. I hope that you can find someone that you can love besides me."

"I hope so too, Allen. I can see you around the neighborhood still, right?"

"Of course you can, I live here."

"Haha…yeah that's true. There's one thing that I'm sad about though, when I was briefly going out with you."

"And what's that?"

"I'm sad that I never kissed you."

"Well, I do have a girlfriend…don't take this the other way…" Satoshi looked at the script and looked at Takeshi, "Am I supposed to do this?"

"Yes! Do it! Do it!" yelled the girls.

"…"

Risa had a beet red face. Satoshi shrugged his shoulders, looked at Risa and Risa looked at him. Satoshi kissed Risa, but only for a second. The girls screamed with excitement, and Kazuko looked surprised.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Cheering Up

Haha, don't worry, nothing's going to happen to Risa because of that.

I'm sorry to say that this chapter is really short. I really couldn't think of anything else to think of for this one. N E ways, I hope there won't be any chapters this short again. To inform you, chapter 14 is not the last chapter this time, yay!

Chapter 14: Cheering up

Kazuko stood up after Satoshi and Risa had their kiss, she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Oh, look at that, Chisato was mad, so she went out of the classroom!"

The girls laughed and they slapped their hands together because they succeeded on what they were planning. Daisuke stood up too and went out of the room to follow Kazuko.

"Kazuko! Kazuko!" Daisuke was saying trying to find her.

"Daisuke, how many times have I told you to call me Chisato in school? Sooner or later, if you keep this up, I guess some people will actually know the truth about me."

Daisuke looked over to her. Kazuko was leaning on the wall on the corner down their classroom. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms were crossed in front of her.

"That's not the point right now. Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"It's not my time to act, and I need fresh air."

"That's not it, is it, Chisato?"

She looked at him and tried to show a smirk, "You're right. It's not use lying to you, since you already know my problem."

"I can't think of you as the jealous type though."

"I'm not really jealous. It's more like, he had the chance to kiss her or not, he wouldn't most likely not of done it."

"It still sounds like you're jealous," he said trying to put a smile back on her face.

"Watch it, Daisuke," she said. She sounded a little happier.

"Don't let it get to your head. It's only a stage kiss. It's not actually like they're going out, because you already know who he likes."

"That's true."

She went up to Daisuke and hugged him, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Satoshi walked up to them and said, "Takeshi wanted me to get you two since you just left the room. I see that you didn't go so far."

"Satoshi…" Kazuko started, "So…um…"

"Those girls would always annoy me to kiss her until I actually do; at least that's what I'm thinking. It's best to get it over with it now instead of waiting until the play. Besides, if we just kissed at that time, Risa would've hesitated, like she did when I did that."

"…I guess so."

Satoshi walked up to Kazuko and it was Daisuke's cue to leave. Satoshi leaned on the wall next to Kazuko and said,

"You probably heard this from Daisuke when he was talking to you right now but, it was just a stage kiss."

"Yes, I heard that from him. But the girls are going to talk about it when I get back in the class."

"They're already talking about it. Everyone is."

"I feel like the life of the party now," she said sarcastically.

Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes, "That's not like you to be so concerned. Where's the Kazuko I knew two years ago?"

"She's right here, next to you."

"Not really. The Kazuko I knew didn't care about anything, especially on what girls were saying. The Kazuko I knew wasn't so protective of her boyfriend, but still liked him," he opened up his eyes and looked at her, "The Kazuko I knew wouldn't have lost to the classroom girls in a mental game and if she did, let them win."

She lightly smacked Satoshi in the arms and chuckled, "I don't like it when you're right."

Satoshi smirked and held his hand out for her to take.

"Now, Suki, shall we go back to the classroom?"

"Sure Allen, I'd like to."

She grabbed his hand, but then she hugged him.

"You really know me, Satoshi. Alright, I'm better now."

"That's nice to hear."

End of Chapter 14

See? I told you that it was short! It was kinda repetitive too. Flames are welcome.


	15. As if Nothing Happened

It has been about a month and a half since chapter 14, hasn't it? Well, I was really busy, and distracted. I don't know when I'm going to update next, but hopefully, I'll get this story done in less than several months, because then that's gonna be too long.

--

Chapter 15: As if Nothing Happened

Satoshi and Kazuko walked back into the room; everyone looked at them. Kazuko still had her smirk on as if nothing happened, and the girls who planned the scene were looking at her thinking that she was broken inside, or so they thought.

"Please, continue with the story. It's not good if you stopped because of my actions," Kazuko said to Takeshi.

The girls were snickering thinking that Kazuko was really sad. Kazuko gave a glare to them walked into the classroom. Satoshi sat down on his assigned chair and looked at the stage.

"Please, go on with some other scenes, I'm tired of going up on stage. There are other scenes without me."

"Um, okay then," Takeshi said looking at the script, "Let's see, let's go to the scene then when Amy is talking to her brother, James, which is you, Daisuke!"

"Um…alright," Daisuke said blushing slightly.

"Alright, action!"

--

"Looks like it didn't go as planned," one of the girls said as they were packing their things to leave.

"What didn't go as planned?" Kazuko said popping her head right next to one of them. The girls were surprised to see her, but then one of them stuttered,

"T-This doesn't concern you, Chisato."

"Are you sure? Hm, I think you're trying to get me back from the time I said something about Dark. Were you trying to break me and Satoshi up? You've known him probably longer than me, but none of you had the courage to talk to him? You're still going to go back to the time when you were admiring him from a distance."

"Well, that's the point!"

Once Kazuko heard that, she picked up her bag, looked at the girls and smirked,"I apologizefor interrupting your conversation. That was none of my business."

She walked out of the classroom after that.

"…What a weird person," said one of them once Kazuko closed the door to the classroom.

"I guess….we can't mess with Chisato anymore. I'm afraid of what's going to happen if we do."

"…"

--

"Dark is getting pretty active for this past week. He has already stolen three artworks, the Talisman of Water, the Talisman of Fire, and the Talisman of Wind. We have received another warning letter from him informing us that tonight at 10, he'll go after the Talisman of Earth from the Alyak Art Museum," announced the reporter.

Kazuko stood up and the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I think you heard the news already," Satoshi said on the other line.

"Yeah I did, but I have another idea in mind."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where the staff that holds all of the talismans are?"

"Are you serious? Are you actually going to steal that instead of going after Dark?"

"There's no reason for me to steal the talisman. I'm going to let Dark go on a little goose chase for a while. He's been wining our little races, and I want to try something new. Dark needs the staff to go with the talismans, if he doesn't have it, what's going to happen to him?"

"…I get what you're saying then."

"So, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's at…"

--

"Hm, I wonder where Kazuko is tonight. Do you think she got caught or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh Daisuke, you're taking her too lightly. I guess she's not coming today."

Once Dark stole the talisman, he went back to Daisuke's house and transformed back.

"I'm home," he said as he opened the door.

No one actually listened to him; they were all looking at the television screen. Daisuke was curious to see what they were so distracted about, so he joined them on the couch.

"About a couple of minutes ago, Dark has stolen the Talisman of Earth. The rumors say that if you have all four talismans, you can have power when you have the Staff of Elements to go with it. The Staff of Elements is said to be held at the Yelram Art Museum, and police has informed us that the Staff of Elements has been stolen tonight as well. No one was there when the Staff was stolen, but the police were aware of its disappearance about the same time that Dark has stolen the talisman. No one saw the thief who stole the staff, but police are thinking that this might be another appearance of the second thief that we assumed that came back several months ago. For a while, this thief was stealing the artworks that Dark was. People think that they may be rivals, or they might be working together."

"Dai-sweetie, do you know anything about this?"

"Well, usually Kazuko and I would compete to see who would get the artwork first. Tonight, I didn't see her, so I'm thinking that she was the one who stole the staff."

"Well, we need the staff so we can seal it. I wonder why she went for it right now?"

"Who knows? We're going to have to get it from her sometime then," Kousuke said.

"Okay."

--

"Chisato?" Daisuke asked as they went through their classroom door.

"Yes? What is it Daisuke?"

"Were you the one who…?"

"Who knows?" she said as she looked and smirked at him.

She walked over to her desk and said her "good morning" to Satoshi.

"Satoshi, is it alright if I go over to yourapartment after school?"

"...Sure, what for though?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

--

Kazuko stopped by her house first before she went back to Satoshi's place. She knocked on the door once she got what she wanted.

"Yes?" He said as he opened the door.

Kazuko had the staff in her hands. She didn't look like her normal self. In fact, she looked like she was sad about something, but trying to hide it with a straight face.

"I was wondering about this..."

She went inside and Satoshi closed the door.

"What about it?"

"Does the staff do anything when you hold it in your hands?"

"Well, it still has power. If you want it to be more powerful, you need the four talismans with it," Satoshi said as he was pointing the the notches in the staff where the talismans go. Kazuko placed the staff on his bed.

"...Neda said that she only transforms when I get angry...right?"

"Yes, I think she said that."

"Satoshi, when I hold this staff in my hands, I can feel her power...I don't mean that I get stronger and I can use her magic, but...it's like, I'm almost transforming into her."

"What will happen if I do? What will you do? If she comes out...permanently, no one can stop her...and, I don't know what will happen to me, you, or Daisuke..."

She sat on the bed and Satoshi as well.

"We'll figure out some way to prevent this. I don't want to lose you."

"...If Neda does come out, then she'll kill you first..."

"Kazuko, stop talking like that!"

"What's wrong with you? I don't want to hear these things. Of course she'll try to kill me when she comes out, but you can prevent it so she won't."

"I can't! It's hard for me to hold her back now. Her power is too great."

"Kazuko, if you keep this up, she'll come out for sure."

"...Satoshi...if she does come out, just kill me."

Satoshi felt a rush or blood through his whole body.

"Don't say things like that."

"Just tell me that, so I can feel secure. I want to die if you or Daisuke kills me. Even if you know that I can come back,I don't want to deal with Neda inside me."

"She won't come out-"

"She will! I know that she will! There's nothing I can do so I can stop her. The only way that I can prevent her is if I get away from all of you, and I don't want to do that."

"...Fine. If Neda comes out, even if you can come back, I will kill her, if I can."

--

End of Chapter 15.

I know it's short (I guess) but I just felt like I needed to post something becacuse of the long absence.


	16. Worries

:slaps hands together and bows head down: Sorryyyyyyyyyy for being so late on the update!

Alrighty, so I'm the kind of person that when I get into things, I keep on doing that, but when I lose my interest in them, I stop. Well, that's how it kinda is with this fanfic right now. I want to finish it, and I had a real big writer's block. N E ways, just be happy that I updated (I don't mean it to sound rude.). So yeah, enjoy this kinda long chapter. I guess that's all I'm trying to say.

--

Chapter 16: Worries

Kazuko felt a little better after she heard that Satoshi promised to do something that he would find impossible to do. She thought in her mind that Satoshi might not do it, so then, when Dark was stealing something other than another talisman, Kazuko met up with him that night.

"Well, well, if it isn't the staff stealer."

"Yes, yes, I know. So, how are you doing Dark?"

"Let's see, I've been doing great, as usual."

"That's good to hear."

After a moment's silence, Kazuko said, "Dark I need to tell you something…about the staff that I stole the other day."

"Do tell then. Are you about to tell me that you're going to give it back to me later?"

"Well, yeah, something like that. Well, I really don't know why I wanted to steal the staff in the first place. It was probably something spontaneous. But, Dark, that doesn't mean that I'm going to give it back to you tomorrow or anything. I guess I'm just…experimenting on what happens next."

"And by something 'happening' what do you mean by that?"

"…It's…I just feel that something's gonna happen."

"Didn't you know that the staff is already powerful, even without the talismans?"

"…Yes, I did know. I'm just doing something with the staff right now. I'll give it to you when I'm done with it."

"Alright then, I'll trust you on this."

"Okay, she said. She turned around and placed one foot on the balcony.

"Oh, Dark."

"Yes, what is it?"

"…If Satoshi doesn't do what he's supposed to, can you finish it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means nothing right now. So are you going to or not?"

"Well, since it's a request from you, I guess I'll have to say yes."

From that time, she wasn't looking at Dark.

"Thank you," Kazuko said. He jumped down from the building and was running towards her house.

Dark was flying back to Daisuke's house.

"'If Satoshi doesn't do what he's supposed to, can you finish it?' I wonder what she means," Daisuke said.

"She'll probably tell us later."

"Yeah, you're right, but what if she's telling us this because she'll be in danger?"

"Daisuke, you worry too much. Every time she steals, she's putting herself in danger."

"But, what do you think she asked Satoshi then?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

--

Kazuko made it to her house without the guards following her. She lied down on her bed and looked at her ceiling.

"Why is it that Neda can contact me now, but before I transformed into her, I couldn't?"

"That's because you had a barrier, and you never knew about me. Since you transformed into me, out thoughts are connected now."

"Neda, why must you kill people?"

"I was created by hatred. I was created not to help, but to take care of the one who you are upset with. This other angel, Krad as they called him, you were mad at him when I first came out. Kazuko, since this has happened, Krad will be my target until he is terminated."

"Bu you can't do that Neda! Krad is Satoshi. If you kill him, Satoshi will be killed as well."

"If that's how it is then, I cannot follow your orders. I can't just let Krad go."

"I thought you make your master happy by listening to them."

"I do that: to kill the person you don't like."

"Lives are more precious than that… you can't go around killing everybody.

That is not making me happy that you want to kill Krad."

"At other times, Kazuko, I would listen to you. But this-"

"I wish I wouldn't have known you. You cause too much trouble to me."

"If that's how you feel about me, I understand. But I am here until you die."

"…'Until I die.'"

--

Kazuko actually showed up first in the classroom, she didn't stop by Satoshi's house, like she always did. Satoshi came into the room while Kazuko was staring into space with her head resting on her hand. He sat in his seat and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked next to her, "Oh, hey Satoshi. I…didn't notice that you came in here…"

She tried to form a smile, but she couldn't.

"Um…I'm just thinking…it's bothering me a little."

"You're thinking about something that's bothering you? I thought that you would get frustrated when that happens."

"Oh be quit. I'm getting used to it. …I was thinking about Neda again…I don't want her to come out now, not ever. If she does, she'll go after Krad, after you."

Satoshi placed a hand over Kazuko's hand that she wasn't resting her head on. She looked at his hand and then at Satoshi.

"I know you're worried about Neda, but you can't keep on thinking about it."

"…I'll try not to."

--

"Come on guys! We need to finish this movie before the festival! We finally have the cameras. Can you believe it; they let us have it early. So let's start filming people!"

"Takeshi likes being a director, doesn't he?" a girl said to her friend. The girl nodded in response.

They continued with their rehearsals and filmed some of the scenes. They spent the whole day for the festival and Takeshi even demanded that tomorrow after school, they would start filming the neighborhood.

When Daisuke got to his house, his mother greeted him the same was as she always did.

"Dai-sweetie, welcome home! Oh, I forgot to ask you, does Kazuko have the Staff of Elements?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, she does. She said she didn't know why she stole it in the first place. She'll give it back when she's done with it, she says."

"I see."

"Hm…I wonder if this has to do something about the original owner." Daiki thought out loud.

"Original owner?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I think I've heard that one of the Hikaris made the staff for someone a long while back. I don't know the details, but I know that there's something that goes with this story."

"Hm, that may be. Kosuke, did you learn anything about the staff during your travels?"

"A little. As they say, the Staff of Elements is a powerful weapon. When the four talismans are placed on the staff, it becomes more powerful. Although the staff can be powerful, it works to its full potential when it's held by the original owner."

"And the original owner is the person who the Hikari made it for?"

Kosuke nodded.

--

A couple of days have passed since they started filming. Kazuko hasn't changed about her worried mood. After school, a couple of days ago, Kazuko went to the principal's office. She didn't tell anybody what for.

The bell rang for the students to leave, and their teacher asked Kazuko to stay after school for a while. Kazuko told Satoshi to wait outside. She walked out of the classroom about a minute later and closed the door behind her. She looked at Satoshi and asked,

"Shall we go now?"

He stood up and they walked home together.

"The message left by Dark today stated that he will steal the Earth talisman in two days in the Cirdan art museum. This will be the fourth and last talisman he will take to complete the collection for the staff of elements. No one has any idea what has happened to the Staff of Elements still."

"Daisuke, in two days when you steal the last talisman, you have to get the staff from Kazuko."

"Why's that, mom?"

"We need to seal its power as soon as we can. In order to do so, you need to bring the other three with you, and place the four on the staff before you get home so most of its power is released. It will then be easier to seal it."

"O-Okay."

--

"Class, there's an announcement I would like to share with you all. Ms. Rowe says that she would like to drop the part of Suki for personal reasons and give it to Riku."

Takeshi ran up to Kazuko and asked,

"But why, Chisato? You're a great actress!"

"Sorry Takeshi, I can't really tell you why."

"Well then, what part are you going to do?"

"I'm…I don't want to be in the play at all."

"What!"

Takeshi sighed and then scratched his head.

"Well, I'm still wondering why you're quitting but I can't stop you. Alright, Riku, get up here."

--

"Does this whole dropping thing have to do with the Neda transforming?"

"…Sort of. You told me not to think of it, but I still do. So…that's why I…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I…resigned from school."

Satoshi stopped and looked at Kazuko.

"What?"

"I'm not going to school anymore."

"Because of Neda?"

"Yes…I may never see until the next year…or even shorter than that when Neda comes out."

"I told you before, don't worry-"

"I can't forget about it! I've read my family's history. When Neda first comes out most of the time, the women die in the next year or two. There are only a small amount of women who live past those two years."  
"You can be that small amount."

"You need to think it both ways."

Kazuko faced the other way," I'm sorry, Satoshi. I…I need to go now."

She grabbed her bike and rode away.

--

Kazuko woke up the nest day. She looked out her window to see that the sun was already up. She looked at the clock.

"Ten 'o' clock in the morning…" she thought.

She looked at the staff leaning next to her closet.

--

"Class, I have another announcement about Chisato Rowe. She resigned from school yesterday. Chisato won't be going to this school anymore, starting today."

The class was surprised. The girls were happy that she was gone. Since Satoshi already knew about it, he was already in a slightly bad mood.

--

Dark went out to steal the last talisman tonight. He had the other three talismans in a side bag, secured. He flew to the Cirdan museum and the talisman was already gone. There was a note that read,

"Dark,

You guessed it if you were thinking why it's not here. I took the talisman again. If you give me the other three, my experiment will be over.

Kazuko."

Dark looked down the hallway.

"I know you're still here, Kazuko."

He was cautious looking left to right, and then Kazuko came from his right. She tried going for the side bag, but Dark hopped backwards. Kazuko hopped forward and pushed Dark down. She stole the side bag and ran down the hallway, only to be met up with Satoshi. They looked at each other for only a couple of seconds, until Kazuko ran away down the hall.

"Satoshi, she has all four talismans!"

"Hurry, we need to stop her!"

"Why the rush?" Dark asked as they were running.

"She said that when she holds the staff, she feels like she's about to transform into Neda. If the four talismans are placed on the staff, who knows what's going to happen to her."

They made in to the end of the hallway. The room was circular, with columns holding the ceiling. In the middle of the room was Kazuko, kneeling. She had the staff in her hand, with the four talismans in their place, and the other hand was clenching her heart. Satoshi and Dark ran in. Kazuko looked, and she started raising one arm that clenched her heart and faced her palm towards Dark. Red colored magic shot out of her palm and it hit Dark. He was shot back to a column and the magic tied him to it. Dark was struggling to get out, but the magic was too strong.

Satoshi ran in front of Kazuko and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kazuko! Kazuko hang in there!"

"N-Neda…it was…Neda. S-She…controlled my mind. I c-couldn't stop her…Gah!"

She bent down again.

"Kazuko!" Satoshi yelled.

She looked up to Satoshi; her eyes were dark brown with a cold look. Red wings started sprouting from her back.

"Satoshi…kill me," she said as the wings wrapped around her.

That triggered Satoshi to transform into Krad. Once that red wings spread, Satoshi transformed into Krad. Neda was looking at Krad with her emotionless face.

"It's nice to see you again, Neda."

"I was hoping to see you again, Krad. This time, you'll die."

Dark was still helpless. He had nothing to do but watch the conflict between the two.

Neda held the staff in front of her. She held the top of the staff and on the middle. A line formed through the staff circling once just right below Neda's hand. She pulled the top of the staff and it showed a blade. The top of the staff was the handle.

"Hm…the staff of elements only works to its full potential when it's held by the original owner. The Hikari family made this weapon for someone else. Does this mean that you're the original owner?"

Neda held the blade in front of her, with the blade side up,

"My old master knew a Hikari very well. She lusted for power, and asked the Hikari to create this weapon for her."

"Once your master took the staff, she killed my old master," Krad said, "Suppose it is fate to bring us together once again. I didn't know you were part of the Barero family."

"Yes, I am. This sword knows the blood of the Hikari's. For a long time it's been thirsting for more. Maybe you're willing to fill its wish?" Neda said standing like she was ready to attack.

--

End of Chapter 16.

Next Chapter: Conclusion


	17. Conclusion

Long update again, sorry. Not to worry the story is almost over. I'm not good at making fight scenes…and emotional moments that well.

--

Chapter 17: Conclusion

Neda swung her hand down to cut Krad, but he hopped away want wanted to use some of his magic, but Neda took a step forward and swung her blade sideways. The tip of the blade scrapped Krad's shirt. Krad flew up and Neda followed after him. Krad shot some of his magic downwards towards Neda. Neda dodged the magic as if it was nothing. Around the blade showed some red magic moving around it. She flung the blade and the magic flew off towards Krad. Krad dodged it.

Dark used to Rutile of Grief and Neda's magic was neutralized and Dark was free. He joined the battle; he went in front of Neda and stopped.

"Neda, you need to stop this!"

"Get out of my way!"

Neda pushed Dark to the side and she was fighting Krda again. She flew towards Neda and punched her in the face. She fell a little, and looked at Krad. She wiped off the blood dripping down her mouth and spit the rest of it out. She dashed towards Krad and she grabbed his shoulders. She flew down with Krad in front of her and she slammed Krad on the floor. She jumped away and Krad was struggling to get up.

"You're pretty good, Neda."

"Hikari's are all weak. It was easy for her to kill your master years before. He didn't even put up a fight. You are the same way too, I could slice your throat at anytime," Neda said making the gesture with her thumb.

"Heh, insults, huh? Aren't you sure that you're underestimating me?"

"No, that attack made you fall? Pathetic. If you think I'm underestimating you, I dare you to kill me, this is, if you can."

Krad stood back up and dasked towards Neda. He went to puch her again, but she ducked. She took the blade and stabbed Krad. She moved the dagger down while inside Krad and Krad tried to take the dagger out.

Dark shot some of his magic towards them and he aimed for Neda's hand. She let go of the dagger and Krad took the dagger out, threw it somewhere, and placed his hand over the wound. Neda looked at Dark and said,

"Why must you interfere? It is uncalled for."

"You don't need to kill Krad. There's no need to kill anybody."

"You're just wishing to get killed earlier," Neda said spinning her blade once she got her blade back using her magic (like jedi getting their lightsaber using the force).

"No, I'm not, I don't want you to hurt people."

"Well, it's already too late for you to tell me that."

Neda threw the blade and Dark and it just missed his face with some split hairs. Krad went up the Neda again and tried to punch her. He hit her cheek and Neda looked at him and pointed tow fingers at him. There was a glow on her fingertips and it shot out towards Krad. It went through his shoulder. Neda used her magic again to get the blade.

"Now, let me show you what this blade can do."

She raised her hand she had the blade in in the air and she took the other part of the staff and placed it next to the blade. The staff part started disappearing and started to be absorbed to the blade. The blade was glowing longer and then when the glow subsided, it looked like a glass blade with a thin white strip in the middle. The handle formed like a circle around her hand. She lowered the new sword and spun her sword around.

"See the full power of the shape shifting staff!"

Neda swung the sword down towards Krad and a big wave of red magic ran from the sword. Krad barely flew out of the way and Neda raised her hand to be prepared to swing her sword, but then Dark grabbed her wrist. She looked behind her and Dark had a straight face.

"Stop getting in the way, Dark."

"I can't just watch this while you kill somebody."

"You're so kind, Dark. Obviously, you don't know the thrill of killing."

"I don't like violence."

"That's what someone would say if they haven't killed anybody," she said trying to pull the sword away from Dark. Dark let go of the sword and then Neda faced Dark.

"Kch…" Dark said.

Neda pointed to sword at Krad, "I will deal with you later, since you can't move."

She looked at Dark, "It seems that you don't have to delay anymore. I'll deal with you since you always try to save Krad."

She put both hands on the sword and bent down a little.

"Alright, let's go, Dark!"

She dashed up to him and heavily swung the sword down. Dark jumped away and got hit by the magic that came out. He flew to the wall and fell down. She went up to him and elbowed him on the stomach; Dark spat out some blood. She stood up and looked at Dark who was struggling to stand up and stay conscious.

"It's no use for you. You're too weak."

Dark closed his eyes and fell down. Neda felt a force on her left side. The impact was Krad's foot that kicked her. She fell down, and looked at Krad.

"I'm still your opponent, Neda," Krad said still holding his shoulder.

"You are in no condition to fight, but if you wish to die, so be it."

She stood up and grabbed her sword along the way. She put two fingers up and closed her eyes. She opened them a while and then she pointed her fingers towards him. Krad felt a surge all over his body and it passed afterwards.

She took up her sword and jumped up and flipped down. Krad took out a feather and blocked Neda's attack. She spun around and swung sideways. When Krad dodged that, she stuck the sword in the ground and used that for support to kick Krad in the stomach with two feet. He stumbled backwards; Neda landed, knelt down, took out the sword and sung sideways. Krad jumped and tripped and fell. Neda went up to him, and she transformed the blade into two swords. She stabbed Krad's leg and the sword went through his leg and it stuck to the floor. Krad yelled and Neda was standing in front of Krad and she had the second blade pointed towards his face.

"Should I let you suffer, or kill you instantly?"

The sword that was stabbed through Krad's leg started to glow red and the pain was enormous for Krad since he started yelling again.

"Oh? It seems that my sword wanted to make you suffer."

She rested the sword that she had in her hand on her shoulder, and she started tapping her shoulder, thinking.

"Now, it's time for you to die!"

Neda moved her arm to swing down. She started and Krad squinted (almost closing his eyes so he wouldn't see) until Neda stopped halfway through her swing. Her sword was shaking and her hand looked like it was being held back. Neda's face looked like she was struggling. She started moving the tip of the blade towards her neck (the blade was pointing at the space between the collar bones). Krad took this as an advantage to take out the sword from his let. It was difficult since Neda's magic was keeping it from coming out, but he succeeded.

"It's…not possible…you…can't be conscious."

"Well, it looks like I can," Kazuko said, "I won't let you kill anybody. The only one to be killed here is you."

"Haha…such and idiotic plan, master. If you kill me, you'll get killed as well."

"…That's what I'm meaning to do."

"That…can't be possible. You can't kill me…"

"You'll never know until you try. But since you are a part of me, I can take over this body and kill it then."

Neda's other hand slowly pointed to Krad and then Kazuko said in Neda's voice,

"Krad, stay out of this…this is between me and Neda. If you get any closer, I'll be sure to knock you out."

"But to made sure that Krad doesn't interfere, I'll use the magic that Neda still has on Krad," Kazuko thought to herself.

Neda shot some of her magic towards Krad and Krad felt that surge of magic again, but this time, it stayed. His whole body couldn't move. The tip of the blade was poking at Neda's neck that blood was dripping down the blade. "I don't care if this take a while and if I suffer too. I'll make sure that you die no matter what."

"Master, this is idiotic. If you kill me here, I will come back in the next generation."

"…I know…but at least you won't hurt my friends in this one."

"All you Barero are the same. You only think of yourselves and don't know the consequences of your actions."

"We might be like that…but it's because we know that the next generation will take care of it. Now stop underestimating me!"

Neda stabbed her neck and the blade ran through and appeared in the back of her neck. Neda's pupils were small, and then she transformed back into Kazuko, Krad, for some reason, transformed back into Satoshi.

--

End of Chapter 17

Last Chapter: Epilogue


	18. Epilogue

'Scuse my procrastinator self. I meant to put this up about a couple of days after I posted up chapter 17, but...I had a lot of stuff to do...and...I was...procrastinating.

Rrr! Couldn't think of anything else to write...so...here it is, the final chapter of Another Thief? A New Threat.

--

Chapter 18: Epilogue

About a week later, Satoshi went back to school and, as usual, he was as quiet as quiet can be. This was his first day after the event that happened with Kazuko. None of the other students knew what was going on, and they didn't know what happened to Kazuko, either. The girls shrugged that aside and went back to their Satoshi fan club "duties." Satoshi didn't mind for the time being, in fact, he wasn't paying attention at all for that matter. After all, he already graduated from college so he didn't need to be in school at all. Satoshi couldn't stop replaying that one scene in his head as others were listening to the teacher's lecture:

--

That night:

Kazuko fell to her knees with the sword through her neck. She took the handle and started pulling out the sword. The tip of the blade came out from her neck and a trail of blood followed. Her hands were supporting her as she was falling forwards and then she coughed up blood. The sword that Satoshi had in his hands disappeared and the sword that Kazuko had in her hand transformed back into its original form with the four talismans still attached.

"Kazuko!" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi ran up to Kazuko as her arms couldn't support her weight anymore. Satoshi turned her over so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed but she was still slightly breathing. Blood was dripping down her mouth and through the hole in her neck.

"Kazuko…how could you do this to yourself?"

Kazuko squinted her eyes to see Satoshi. Dark walked up to them and then hers and Dark's eyes met.

"Satoshi…Dark…I'm sorry."

"This was your choice...don't be sorry," Dark replied.

"There could have been another way," Satoshi said.

"No…there was no other way," she said looking at Satoshi.

Tears started running down Kazuko's cheeks.

"Why…why did you go and do this?"

"Because…because…I wanted to protect you, Satoshi."

She stared raising her hand and Satoshi grabbed it, and put it against his cheek.

"…I…really do love you…"

"I love you too, Kazuko…"

"Don't let my death…be the time that you stop dating other girls," she said with a smirk.

Satoshi smiled, "You can still joke around at time like this?"

"I don't want to see you sad, for right now...I'm happy. I have no regrets now…only that I'll never get to see you again…you too, Dark," She said looking at him.

"Hey, leave me out of this, this is only between you and him."

She nodded her head and looked back at Satoshi.

"I'm happy…to have met you…Satoshi Hiwatari."

"And you too, Kazuko Barero."

She smiled once again and closed her eyes. Satoshi stared at her to see if she'll open her eyes again. He saw that she stopped breathing and Kazuko's hand that he was holding onto felt like dead weight.

Satoshi couldn't control his crying. He hugged Kazuko's lifeless body and started crying on it. Dark started to cry as well. As they went to look at her again, Kazuko's smirk remained.

--

"You're still thinking about Kazuko, aren't you?" Daisuke asked him after school, "It's been a week, but I understand how you feel."

"...How could she have left us, after all that she's done for me...for you?"

"She did it for a good reason. And, as stubborn as she is, she did this to save you and me and so that Neda wouldn't be roaming around the city."

"I know about that it's just...you know...she's gone," Satoshi shook his head, "It's...no use talking about it now. The past is past, and I know that she wouldn't want to see us depressed like this. So what do you say, shall we visit Kazuko?"

Daisuke smirked confirming that he understood what Satoshi said; he nodded to show that he agrees with him.

"Sure"

--

End of Chapter 18

Probably the shortest chapter ever...

I thank you all for reading this!

--

**Afterword 11/05/06: **Hey there, it's been almost a year since I've ended this story. Now that I reflect back on my work, I think this story rates as an average one to my standards, but I still liked it. There are some parts in here that when I read them, I think "Ugh... I can't believe I wrote that." But I am an average experienced writer to know what to put and why to put it in there... some what. Oh yeah, and the reason I'm putting this afterword in here is because of the reviews I got for the last chapter. Boy, I didn't know that the last chapter would make people that sad, haha. But anyways, your reviews make my day, and I was happy reading the reviews for this story.


End file.
